


RWBY: A Thorny Bind

by dongyrn



Series: RWBY: Purruby [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluffy Smut Is Totally A Thing, Lemons, Lesbian Sex, Multi, OT3, Poly Ships Are My Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: Companion to A Thorny Tangled Triangle. Femslash Purruby lemony goodness, a.k.a. fluffy smut. Regrets still zero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little piece of fluffy smut is a companion to my ongoing smut-free A Thorny Tangled Triangle. Consider it to be a glimpse into the future.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

Pyrrha walked down the path alongside her teammates from JNPR, having just finished up a light training session to improve their combination attacks. While the names for said combos were still up for debate, their coordination as a team was certainly improving.

Nora walked backwards in front of them, regaling the others with another outlandish tale of her fight against all odds, assisted only by Ren and, naturally, a single sloth. The tall redhead, however, had other things on her mind.

Very shortly, both Yang and Weiss would be departing the dorm room of Team RWBY, leaving Blake and Ruby alone for several precious hours.

Pyrrha was giddy with anticipation on joining her girlfriends for a little 'rest and relaxation', though knowing the three of them there would be very little of either.

She sighed to herself dreamily, remembering the feel of Ruby's small, nimble, calloused fingers over her body, and Blake's tongue… dear gods, her tongue, her skill with that appendage should be considered criminal, or at the very least registered as a dangerous weapon…

"Pyrrha!"

The redhead perked up, blushing furiously as her train of thought came to a screeching halt.

"Er… pardon?" she asked, nonplussed.

Nora grinned at her widely. "Stop thinking of having sex with your women!"

"I'm not…" She sighed, realizing that her expressive face was, as always, a dead giveaway. "Sorry."

"Ignore her, Pyrrha," Ren interjected softly. "There is nothing wrong with anticipating an enjoyable afternoon with your girlfriends."

"Question being, should we vacate our room as well?" Jaune asked with a smirk. "Got a little loud the last time…"

Pyrrha blushed once more. "Bloody Cat Faunus tongue…" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Nora asked cheerfully.

"Er, sorry, nothing… That is, we'll try to be quieter?" she finished weakly.

"Yeah," Jaune snickered. "Guys, I think a study session in the library is called for."

"But Jaune," the orange-haired girl whined as they entered the dorm building. "The library is _booorrrinnnggg…_ "

"Nora, I'm amazed you can fit that many syllables into a two-syllable word," Pyrrha chuckled. She glanced up, startled, as she saw Yang and Weiss approach.

"Hello," Weiss greeted them smoothly, giving Pyrrha a nod and a wink.

"Alright now, Pyrrha, no breaking of furniture this time!" Yang laughed, giving the redhead a friendly pat on her arm. "And my sheets are off-limits, you mess Blakey's up you wash 'em."

"It was the one time," she sighed good-naturedly.

They waved their cheerful goodbyes, and then Pyrrha turned to the others, excitement shining in her emerald eyes.

"Go on," Jaune laughed, giving her a shooing motion with his hands.

Pyrrha shot them a grateful grin before she took off, her long legs eating the steps up three at a time in her eagerness to reunite with her girlfriends.

At the door to RWBY's room, she used her scroll to unlock the door. One of the best, and most thoughtful, things they had done for her was to add her scroll to the authorized list for their room. She spent most of her time there anyway, though they would sometimes sleep over in JNPR's room as well. Blake wasn't as comfortable sleeping with Jaune or Ren in the room but acquiesced on occasion.

Entering the room, she was met with a stunning sight.

Both Blake and Ruby sat on the edge of Blake's bed, legs crossed demurely and wearing nothing but wide grins apiece.

"Oh, my," she breathed, letting the door close behind her. "Have I told you all lately just how much I love you?"

"Perhaps a few times last night," Blake smiled, her amber eyes glowing.

Ruby giggled, bouncing on the edge of the bed just enough that her breasts did something absolutely distracting. So much so that she completely missed what came out of the beautiful brunette's mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ruby giggled once more. "I said, I'm glad it wasn't Weiss or Yang coming back in after they forgot something."

"Well, I don't think that would ever happen again," Pyrrha smirked, dropping her weapons to the floor and beginning to peel off her armor. "The one time was quite enough, I believe."

"True," Blake laughed lightly. "Weiss screamed loudly enough to have security called."

"And wasn't _that_ the height of embarrassment," Ruby chuckled, blushing slightly at the memory. She and Blake leaned back on their elbows, appreciatively watching Pyrrha undress. Noting this, the redhead slowed herself down, even though she was dying to jump the both of them, and gave them a bit of a show.

"Sweet mother of Oum, Pyrrha," Blake murmured, her chest rising and falling a bit more rapidly than before. "You are so incredibly gorgeous…"

"Mmm," Ruby agreed. "I could just watch this all day long…"

"Just watch?" Pyrrha smirked as she slowly pulled her top off of her arms, letting her breasts finally breathe freely.

"Well… no," the brunette admitted. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of the both of you."

Blake giggled, turning her head and leaning over to give Ruby a long, slow kiss. Pyrrha watched them as she slipped her panties off, growing even more excited by the sight.

She sauntered over, straddling Blake while rubbing her chest against the raven-haired girl before leaning over to trail a long line of kisses along her neck and shoulder. She felt the Faunus give a little shudder at the attention, but her delighted moan was caught by Ruby's hungry mouth.

Pyrrha finally found the spot on Blake's collarbone, digging her teeth in lightly. The other girl arched her back, breaking from the kiss with a loud groan of pleasure that only increased when the redhead began to suck on the soft spot of skin.

Ruby laughed quietly, pushing on Pyrrha's back so that both she and Blake fell onto the bed halfway, their legs still dangling over the edge. Then the brunette crawled over to run her tongue along the redhead's spine, making her jerk up with a gasp.

Blake pushed the two off of her with a small smile. "I am _so_ not on the bottom this time," she declared.

"Well, _I'm_ not on the bottom," Ruby declared merrily. "I'm always the top."

Pyrrha chuckled, poking the brunette in the side and making her squirm. "I did not hear you complaining the last time we both went down on you."

"That was the exception," Ruby said loftily, her protest spoiled by the mirth in her shimmering silver eyes. "Besides which, it's Pyrrha's turn."

The redhead grinned, scooting herself up on the bed so that her head lay on the pillow. "Well, if you insist."

"Oh, but we do," Blake replied warmly, a predatory look in her eyes as she crept up Pyrrha side. "We very much _do_ insist."

Pyrrha's breath hitched as Blake ran her hands along her side. She reached up and grabbed hold of the wooden headboard slat behind her, closing her eyes in anticipation of that miraculous, wonderful tongue…

And her raven-haired lover did not disappoint. Warm and wet, it circled lazily around her nipple, every so slightly rough but oh so very satisfying to all of her sensitive areas. Pyrrha let out a small moan, feeling Ruby crawl up her side next.

"Pyrrha," the brunette breathed. Gods, how she loved it when the diminutive girl said her name like that, her sweet and innocent-sounding voice dropping down into a range that was positively sinful.

"R- Ruby," the redhead stammered back, clenching her hands in the wood hard enough that it creaked slightly.

The smaller girl giggled as she noticed this. "Would you like me to hold your arms up like the last time?"

Pyrrha could only nod frantically. She so loved being held like that, stretched out just for her lovers to consume…

"Or…" Ruby continued, a thoughtful tone in her voice. "Did you wanna try something new, maybe?"

Pyrrha blinked her eyes open. Blake had stopped her wonderful ministrations as well, her Faunus ears perked up in interest.

"What did you have in mind?" the redhead whispered, perhaps a little anxious but for the most part ever so eager.

"Well… what if we, erm… tied your hands?"

The redhead felt something clench down in her midsection at the thought of actually being… bound. At the complete mercy of both of these girls. Her eyes flickered between both of Ruby's silver ones, unable to voice her overwhelming _need_ for exactly that.

"Would you like that?' Blake purred in her ear. "Do you want us to tie you up?"

She finally let out a small whimper with a very small nod.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ruby giggled. "Kitty cat, where do you keep your…?"

"Oh, top drawer. Use the purple one, it's longer."

Ruby's warmth disappeared for a brief moment, only to return shortly thereafter and holding one of Blake's hair ribbons that she would tie into a bow to conceal her Faunus heritage.

"Alright, sweetie," Ruby began, her eyes warm but serious. "I'm gonna loop it through the headboard and around your wrists, okay? And… Look, if anything feels wrong, or you don't wanna do it like this anymore, you tell us, alright?"

Pyrrha smiled softly at her lover's concern, bringing down a hand to cup her cheek gently. "It's all right, little rose," she murmured. "I want this, truly I do. And… I trust you both, very much."

Blake pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "But we want you to enjoy this," she murmured. "So if you're not, you let us know."

"I will," she promised, bringing her hand back up above her head.

Ruby looped the ribbon around the slat of the headboard but fumbled with how to fasten it around her wrists.

"Here," Blake interjected, moving up. "I can do this part."

"Thanks, Blakey," Ruby giggled. "Not so good with the knots."

"Well, I do have some experience with my bows and-" She cut herself off with a small _eep_ , glancing down at Pyrrha who was smiling back innocently. "Did you just lick my nipple?"

"Well, it is dangling right there in front of my face," Pyrrha explained reasonably. "Can you blame me?"

"Not me," Ruby giggled. She reached over and placed a hand under her other breast, cupping it while running a thumb across one dusky nipple. "They're just so… Mmmm."

"You two are making this highly difficult," Blake murmured brokenly as she desperately tried to finish tying the knots on Pyrrha's wrists. "Stop being so distracting."

"Nope," both of them replied with the exact same inflection.

Blake just sighed in mock exasperation, finally sitting back and out of both of their reaches. "Right. Is that too tight?"

The redhead shook her head, giving her wrists an experimental tug. Doing so reinforced her current position, and caused her to squirm slightly in pleasure. "No… No, it's… delightful."

"Delightful?" Ruby laughed lightly. "Oh, we're gonna show you 'delightful' all right…"

Blake leaned forward slightly, a knowing but small grin on her face. "Is there anything else you want? I know how you like to close your eyes…"

Pyrrha's breath hitched once again. She could only nod ever so slightly, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Ohhh, good idea Blakey, lemme see… Okay, let's try this." Ruby grabbed hold of her discarded long-sleeved black shirt and, gently pulling Pyrrha's head up, slipped it around so that the sleeves were around her eyes. She gently tied them off, allowing only the bare minimum of light to steal in from the bottom.

"Is… that okay, Pyrrha?" Ruby's voice called out anxiously.

Pyrrha nodded again wordlessly.

"You're sure now?"

"Ruby," her other lover murmured. "She is dripping wet."

"She is? Ohhh, yeah she is… lookit that…"

Pyrrha let out a small moan as she squirmed again, feeling the slickness between her legs grow. "Please," she whispered, begging for their touch. Waiting for those wonderfully rough yet gentle hands, that excruciatingly fabulous tongue… She was getting herself incredibly worked up just over the anticipation, combined with the helpless feeling of being at the mercy of the two people on Remnant she trusted the most.

"Well, far be it for us to keep a lovely lady waiting," Blake murmured humorously. The bed creaked and the mattress shifted as the other two girls wordlessly moved into position.

The redhead held her breath, waiting for it…

When the first touch came she almost jerked upright and likely would have were it not for the bindings around her wrists. She could feel the calloused fingers of Ruby's hands, evidence of many, many hours spent wielding _Crescent Rose_ , as they skimmed across her ribcage and along the sides of her breasts.

"Have I told you lately how much I love your boobs?" Ruby murmured huskily.

"Yesss," she hissed back, shuddering as Ruby's deft fingers traced circles around her sensitive areolas. She could feel them pebble, both from the exposure to the cool air and her overwhelming desire.

Pyrrha let out a gasp as she felt Ruby's breath on her ear. "Open your legs for Blake."

She complied, knees up and in the air as she stretched out, still unable to feel where the raven-haired girl was exactly. But then she felt a warmth, a trace of wetness along her inner thigh, and that glorious tongue began to explore along her skin without Blake touching any other part of her.

_Gods… I feel as if I'm being unmade, and they haven't even begun to start in on me really…_

After a good five minutes of teasing, at some unseen signal, Ruby wrapped her small warm mouth around one of her nipples while Blake gave her a long lick from the bottom to the top along the folds of her labia. Pyrrha managed to choke back a scream, but she definitely orgasmed slightly from the contact.

"Oh my Oum, Pyrrha," Ruby laughed. "Did you… Did you just come?"

"A little bit," she squeaked back. "Perhaps."

"No 'perhaps' about it," Blake's sultry voice spoke up from down below. "My chin just got drenched."

Ruby giggled and pressed a soft kiss to Pyrrha's lips. "Are you still okay?" she murmured sweetly. "Still wanna go on?"

"Oh, yes," she gasped back desperately. "Please, gods, yes!"

"Whelp, you heard the lady!" the brunette chuckled. Pyrrha was immediately assaulted by the sensations of Ruby's mouth once again on one of her nipples, teasing it with her small tongue and teeth, while the other areola was rubbed in between her calloused forefinger and thumb. Meanwhile, Blake began to work her magic in earnest, delving in deep with her tongue only to rise up and give her nub the occasional flick.

"Ohhh…" the redhead moaned, seemingly every muscle in her body spasming in pleasure. "Oh, yes… Ruby, B- Blake, don't… oh, don't stop, please… yes…"

Blake only _hummed_ in response, sending delightful vibrations throughout her most sensitive area. She knew she was likely gushing with fluids by now. Yang hadn't been kidding about the sheets, when these two girls got going on her she was lucky she didn't render the mattress itself unusable.

Much to her dismay, Ruby left off of her attention to her aching breasts, instead slipping down her belly with a trail of kisses and nibbles, until her face rested just above her pubic area as if she were watching Blake work. Pyrrha's breath hitched as she imagined the two of them locking gazes, right over her-

She let out another strangled shout, jerking slightly as she felt another small orgasm shoot through her.

Blake withdrew and Ruby leaned back up, leaving her without any sensation of touch. But her ears worked just fine, and she could hear the two of them… kissing. Very deeply, if the sounds were any indication, sharing in the taste of Pyrrha's fluids…

The redhead gave a small whimper of need again, straining at her bound wrists.

"You ready to go again, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, her voice slightly breathless.

"Please," she begged. Pyrrha considered herself to be a proud person and had never begged for anything in her life, until she began having sex with these two incredible women. She couldn't get enough of either of them and unabashedly begged them for more. Of course, were the situation reversed, either one would be doing the same.

Begging was easy if it were for something that was freely and lovingly given.

This time she felt two slender fingers slip inside of her, causing her to moan in ecstasy with her head thrown back. Blake worked in and out of her, ever so slowly but picking up the pace until she was plunging into her core, splitting her in two from the pleasure.

And then a small, familiar tongue joined in on the assault as Ruby rolled her clit around, sending her into a frenzy. Pyrrha was panting so hard that she felt light-headed, pulling on her restraints in delicious helplessness.

Blake added another finger while still keeping up the pace, and she could feel it build up inside of her, a powerful force waiting to be released.

"O- Ohhh, I'm… Oh, gods, R- Ruby, B- Blake, I'm… I'm going to…"

Simultaneously, Ruby's teeth grazed her clit while Blake's finger curled up to hit her sweet spot just inside.

And her world exploded into nothingness.

She had no idea how long she drifted, senseless from pleasure, but eventually, she fluttered her eyelids open to meet two concerned pairs of eyes, one set amber and the other silver. Ruby let out a small sigh of relief.

"Hey there," she murmured with a smile. "Had us worried for a minute."

Pyrrha blinked her eyes, trying to get her bearings. Her lovers were on either side of her, each rubbing one of her wrists that she could now feel were rather achy and raw.

"How do you feel?" Blake whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. Pyrrha could now see that, yes, she had marks on her wrists from where she was bound.

_Not that I care about that. So very, very worth it…_

"I…" She swallowed thickly. "I feel… _glorious_."

Both Ruby and Blake laughed lightly. "Well, I would hope so," Ruby giggled. "You were rather, er… vocal."

"I was?"

"Mmhmm," the brunette replied, her eyes twinkling with humor. "The last words you screamed were, and I quote, 'oh fuck yes'."

Pyrrha sucked in a quick breath, aghast at her words. "No, I did not!"

"You totally did!" Ruby giggled.

Pyrrha glanced over to Blake for confirmation, and the raven-haired girl nodded solemnly, though her amber eyes were alight with mirth

She plopped her head back again and groaned.

"I love the fact," Ruby began, "that you just had this fantastic bondage sex, and yet you're all upset over a lil' cussing."

"Because I do not curse like that!" Pyrrha exclaimed in distress. "Ever!"

"Then I suppose we should feel honored," Blake smirked as she released the redhead's wrist. The raven-haired girl snuggled down and into her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Was it? I mean, er… fantastic?"

"Unbelievably so," Pyrrha murmured wondrously. "I cannot even find the correct words to adequately describe how very much fantastic it was."

"Good," Ruby chirped. She leaned over and gave Pyrrha a little peck on the cheek before snuggling down into the same position Blake was, but on the opposite side. Pyrrha managed to drape her arms around both girls but was unable to raise them up really, just letting them flop to the mattress.

"I cannot feel my body," Pyrrha mused. "Especially my legs."

"Eh, legs are overrated anyways," Ruby snickered.

Blake nodded solemnly. "Especially right now when all we want are snuggles."

"Well…" Pyrrha cleared her throat wearily. "Allow me a little time to rest, and I can-"

"Nope," Ruby giggled. "We're good, right kitty cat?"

"We are indeed," Blake murmured. "More than. Let's just stay like this until the others get back."

Pyrrha sighed affectionately. "I love you both so very much," she whispered.

"We love you too, Pyrrha," Ruby replied with a yawn.

"With all our heart," Blake added, beginning to purr quietly.

The redhead closed her eyes with a soft smile. _I don't know what I did to deserve two such amazing women in my life… but I give thanks to Oum every day for them._

_And every day I appreciate them all the more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a thing! As I mentioned up top, this is a companion to A Thorny Tangled Triangle, which I am keeping lemon-free, instead, I think I'll just pop stuff like this out to entertain. The more Purruby the better, eh?
> 
> Whelp, hope you enjoyed. Writing three-way lemons is a little different from your average everyday femslash lemony goodness, but I think I managed to pull it off.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more fluffy lemon threesome goodness! Enjoy!

It was a common enough mission they were undertaking. One that the three huntresses-in-training were well-equipped to complete successfully, as often as they'd run it. It required finesse, coordination, and above all, stealth.

"Ready?" Ruby whispered, her silver eyes twinkling eagerly.

Pyrrha gave a nod, a small grin gracing her beautiful features. "Always."

Blake chuckled softly. _Like I wouldn't follow these two amazing women into the mouth of Hel itself._ "Of course," she murmured.

"Right," the brunette exclaimed softly. "Operation Sneak Inside And Don't Wake Anybody Up is a go!"

She carefully opened the door to Team RWBY's dorm room, just enough so that she might slip through. The diminutive girl was followed close on the heels by Pyrrha and then Blake, the Faunus girl closing the door again silently.

As the last one in, she was responsible for calling out the situation as the other two crouched warily. Her enhanced night vision scanned the room, finding nothing amiss. "Clear," she breathed.

"Go go go!" Ruby whispered excitedly, her voice barely audible.

She and Blake went to their dressers, pulling out their nightclothes, while Pyrrha headed inside the bathroom, her own nightshirt already in hand. The three of them ended up in the small room together, closing the door and flipping on the nightlight.

"Mission is a rousing success so far, fearless leader," Blake quipped quietly as she began pulling her clothes off. Ruby gave a quiet giggle and a nod of assent as she sat on the toilet to take care of her business, while Pyrrha began brushing her teeth with the brush she kept over there.

Once Blake was in her pajamas and the others finished, they switched off twice more until everyone's nighttime ritual was complete.

While brushing her teeth last, Blake gave an appreciative look in the mirror as Pyrrha disrobed. The redhead paused, catching her reflection and quirking an eyebrow in challenge.

 _Busted._ Unrepentant, she shot her tall and athletic lover a jaunty wink which caused her to laugh softly.

"We ready?" Ruby whispered, sidling up and brushing her hand along Blake's rear. The Cat Faunus jumped slightly but grinned at the small brunette, bending over to plant a quick kiss on her lips.

Receiving acknowledgment from all of them that their nightly activities were complete, Ruby flipped the nightlight off. Blake went out first, making sure everything was still as it should be. She whispered another "Clear!" over her shoulder and then linked hands with Pyrrha, Ruby bringing up the rear. They stealthily made their way over to Blake's bunk, the sounds of Yang's snoring covering any noise they might make.

With practiced ease, the three of them slipped under the covers, Pyrrha against the wall, Ruby as the little spoon, and Blake in the middle, their arms wrapped around each other and contented smiles on their faces.

The raven-haired girl sighed softly, pulling Pyrrha's arm around her tightly while her other arm that Ruby was laying on wrapped around her petite lover's front.

_Thank you, Oum for this life you've given me, I am far luckier than I deserve._

Pyrrha nestled her face into Blake's hair, inhaling deeply and brushing her nose along the line just in between her Faunus ears. She let out a small purr of appreciation and snuggled back into her warmth. The tall warrioress was so very athletic, with strong ropey limbs that were still softly feminine. And her breasts, Oum her breasts…

Blake sighed once more, thinking of all the fun she had playing with the gorgeous redhead's breasts. _I could spend hours with my face nestled in between that magnificent bosom. Actually, I believe I have._

Ruby began gently stroking her arm that she had around the smaller girl, sending little thrills up and into her from the contact with her slightly calloused fingers. Long hours spent practicing and fighting with her enormous scythe made her digits so incredibly wonderful when she stroked her just right.

With a small groan, Blake squeezed her eyes shut. _Ugh, I'm like a common housecat in heat… What is wrong with me that all I can think about is the fabulous sex the three of us have together?_

She smiled slightly when she realized what a ridiculous question that was. Who _wouldn't_ constantly think about such mind-blowingly amazing activities? Still, right now she needed to settle down and relax, it was late and they needed sleep. Morning classes would come all too soon.

Behind her, Pyrrha breathing began to ease, her soft bosom rubbing up against her back ever more slowly. Meanwhile, Ruby's gentle caresses were slowing as well, though she kept ghosting her calloused fingers along her arm, just enough that it made certain things clench up inside of her with desire.

_Dust damn it all…_

She squirmed slightly, trying to get comfortable, but all it did was to reinforce the feeling of the soft limbs encasing her, the supple bodies surrounding her, the scent of her own arousal…

Ruby stopped her strokes and glanced over her shoulder, silver eyes shining dimly in the dark. "Restless?" she asked softly.

Blake could only give a small frustrated groan in response.

"Ohhh, I see," Ruby grinned, carefully turning around so that she might face Blake. At her back, Pyrrha moved up to prop her chin on the raven-haired girl's shoulder.

Blake's breathing became shallow and rapid as her vision filled with the heart-stopping beauty of her brunette girlfriend, that mischievous little smirk on her face that never, ever failed to make the Faunus girl weak in the knees.

_She knows how damn sexy that look is, I never should have let her know my weakness…_

"Kitty cat has a scratch that needs itched," Ruby murmured, her sweet voice dropping into a sultry range that sent shivers through her body. "Izzat how it is?"

She could only let out a small whimper, helpless with need.

"What do you think, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, her small but strong fingers tracing the outline of Blake's face. "You think we can take care of our kitty?"

"That depends," Pyrrha murmured, biting down gently on her shoulder. "Can she keep quiet?"

Blake moaned softly, feeling as if she might explode out of her skin. "Yes," she breathed desperately.

Grinning widely now, Ruby leaned in and sealed her lips over Blake's. The Cat Faunus' frantic whine was swallowed whole and devoured by her lover's eager tongue.

The brunette ran her deft fingers down, lifting Blake's shirt up and exposing her breasts. Those wonderfully calloused fingers brushed up against her nipples, causing her to squeal softly into Ruby's mouth.

The diminutive girl broke the kiss momentarily. "Shhh," she admonished with a giggle. "We haven't even started on you yet!"

Uncaring, Blake darted forward again, pulling on the smaller girl's arms to continue their ministrations. Ruby gladly complied, rubbing her breasts and nipples enough to make her squirm.

And then Pyrrha, who up till now was content with trailing kisses along her shoulder and neck, reached around and slipped a hand into her panties.

Blake gasped as the redhead's slender fingers brushed against her swollen clit and would have likely needed to choke back a scream of pleasure were it not for Ruby's mouth sealed over hers.

It wasn't long before Pyrrha had slipped first one, then a second finger into her, plunging in deep while her thumb rubbed on her nubbin, gentle circles that made her crazy with desire. Her fingers dug into Ruby's arms, into her back, as she received the pleasure that she desperately craved.

One girl on either side of her, bringing Blake the kind of ecstasy beyond any of her wildest dreams before she'd found them.

She could feel herself begin to crest as her hips bucked wildly, thrusting forward to help Pyrrha with her pumping hand. Ruby took a nipple in each of her hands, giving them a gentle pinch just as Pyrrha unerringly curled her fingers up to hit the sensitive spot inside of her.

She did scream then, only partially muffled by Ruby. Blake clutched the two of them to her like a lifeline as she was unmade in the best way possible.

Eventually, she lay on her back, panting heavily and desperately trying to bring herself back down to some sort of coherence. Ruby and Pyrrha curled up on either side of her, laughing softly at her failure to maintain any sort of covertness.

It was then Blake noticed that Yang had stopped snoring.

She froze, her Faunus ears perked worriedly, and sure enough, she could hear the blonde groan as she rolled over.

"Swear t'Oum, you guys need t'get a hotel room more often, y'know?" Yang grumbled mildly.

"Or perhaps we should invest in earplugs," Weiss sighed.

"I'm sorry," Blake squeaked, mortified. "I'm very, very sorry…"

Both Pyrrha and Ruby gave a soft snort of laughter while the other residents of their shared room simply shifted around and returned to their sleep.

Ruby leaned up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Did kitty get her itch scratched?"

"Oh, yes," Blake sighed contentedly. "Very much so."

"Good," Pyrrha snickered, kissing her other cheek. "Sleep now?"

"Indeed. I love you both," the raven-haired girl murmured.

"Love you too, sweetie," Pyrrha murmured.

Ruby yawned widely and then gave a pleased little hum. "Mmhmm, love you both bunches."

Blake wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her lovers, a very wide and satisfied smile on her face.

_I am so, so much luckier than I deserve… but I will remain eternally thankful for both of these incredible women._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had one job, Blake...
> 
> Stay shiny!


	3. Chapter 3

"This was such a nice present, guys," Ruby bubbled as she skipped along at the head of the trio of girls. "I mean, seriously, dinner was awesome enough, but a hotel room?"

Pyrrha laughed lightly as she walked in the wake of the excitable teen, holding hands with her raven-haired lover. "Well, it _is_ your birthday, little rose. And I have plenty of lien from my sponsorships, it is not that great a burden."

"And maybe, if you're a good girl," Blake grinned. "We might give you a lap dance in the room."

Ruby almost tripped over her feet in her surprise as she went to spin around. She did end up flailing backward and into the elevator door, which fortunately was closed still.

Both Pyrrha and Blake giggled merrily at the flustered look on their diminutive girlfriend's face. "Nice to know I can still get you, Ruby," the Cat Faunus chuckled.

The door behind them dinged quietly as it opened. Ruby glanced behind her, making sure it was empty, before grabbing hold of Blake and dragging her in with her. "Oh, I'll show you how you can still get me, kitty cat," she growled hungrily.

Blake let out a small _eep_ as Ruby pushed her up against the wall of the elevator, Pyrrha stepping in behind them and quickly pressing first the button to close the doors, and then the 25th-floor button where their room was.

"Can't wait for the room?" the redhead asked humorously.

"No," Ruby replied shortly, clasping Blake around the neck and dragging her down slightly so that she could assault the Faunus' lips. As she did so, she ground her hip up into the slightly taller girl's crotch, causing Blake to moan with need into her mouth.

"Oum, that is so hot," Pyrrha murmured, closing in and kissing the back of Ruby's neck while pushing her short hair aside. It only made the fire within her rage all the brighter as she longed to get naked with her incredibly gorgeous girlfriends, feel their limbs wrapped around her, their tongues and fingers roaming her body…

Ruby let out another growl as she shifted position once more, enough so that she could slip a hand down Blake's pants in the front. Her lover gasped as she made contact with her clit, rubbing urgently as she continued to devour her mouth.

Noticing the activity, Pyrrha couldn't help but join in, sliding her own hand down Ruby's front and a finger right into her wet, slick folds. The brunette's scream was muffled from her kiss, and she began to gyrate in rhythm with Blake while Pyrrha's kisses turned into bites, sending shivers down her spine.

Unwilling to let Blake get off easy, Ruby moved her hand down further while her other fumbled at the clasp in the front of her girlfriend's pants, allowing her easier access. Her own shorts were stretchy enough that Pyrrha had plenty of room to plunge in and out of her, and she desperately wanted to give Blake the same treatment.

Before long her hand was pumping rapidly, making a soft squelching noise as the juices ran down her wrist. Blake shuddered, breaking off the kiss as she let out a loud moan that rose in pitch to a quick shriek. Ruby could feel her walls clench around her fingers as the raven-haired girl orgasmed, and it sent her off as well, strangled squeaks of pleasure issuing from her lips as her body jerked uncontrollably.

The three of them quickly straightened themselves up, though all Pyrrha had to do was stick her fingers in her mouth, licking them with a lazy, pleased grin on her face.

"I can't believe," Blake panted shakily as she struggled to fasten her pants again. "That we just fucked in an elevator."

"Um… happy birthday to me?" Ruby asked with a satisfied smirk.

The elevator dinged as they finally reached their floor. "And thank Oum nobody needed to go up," Pyrrha giggled, wiping her hand off on her shirt. Ruby snickered as well, licking her fingers off contentedly.

Blake eyed the brunette's actions out of the corner of her eye. "You both take far too much enjoyment in doing that, cleaning your hands off," she snarked.

"Says the kitty cat," Ruby laughed.

"Well, that's just because I don't allow any to get past my mouth," Blake replied loftily but with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hmmm, you do seem to enjoy lapping us up," Pyrrha grinned with a slight blush. They'd reached their door, and the redhead pulled her key out to let them inside. "So, what shall we do first, then?" she continued as they closed the door behind her.

A flurry of rose petals drifted slowly down to the floor, on top of Ruby's piled-up clothes. The brunette stood, her small but muscular body naked and in profile, in the doorway of the bathroom. She had a sultry smile on her face and a passionate look in her eyes.

"I'll start the shower," she grinned before darting inside.

Her other lovers broke a new record in stripping their own clothes off, but thanks to the generous hot water tanks of the luxury hotel, the shower was hot and ready for them once they stepped inside.

As was Ruby, of course. Not to mention ever so wet.

She wrapped her arms around Pyrrha, standing up on her tiptoes to give her a warm, slow kiss, not as urgent as in the elevator but filled with love and desire nonetheless. They stood, swaying there in place for a few moments before Pyrrha separated, smiling widely as she turned Ruby around in her arms, her back blocking the spray of hot water.

Blake was kneeling on the floor of the large shower, staring up at Ruby with a predatory look in her eyes that took Ruby's breath away.

Ever so slowly, the raven-haired girl crept forward until she could grab hold of her brunette lover, lifting her up by her thighs until they were resting on her shoulders. Blake slipped her hands around Ruby's firm rear, supporting her weight as she ran her rough tongue up the length of her labia, giving her clit a quick flick at the end. Ruby gasped ecstatically, grabbing hold of the arm Pyrrha still had around her waist.

She could feel her tall girlfriend press up against her, those wonderfully generous breasts pushing against her back. Pyrrha's free hand slipped around to caress her own breasts, sliding across the wet slipperiness and tweaking her perked nipple.

She knew her eyes were wide and wild as she gazed down at Blake, her head buried in her crotch as she devoured her. Amber eyes were crinkled in mirth at the effect she was having on Ruby, and she couldn't help but rock up and down on Blake's shoulders as her squeaky moans filled the bathroom.

The others would never tease her outright about it, but she knew it amused them regarding the sounds she would make as she orgasmed. Unlike Pyrrha, who was quite vociferous and would often scream out uncharacteristic profanity, or Blake who would wordlessly but passionately shriek when she came, all of Ruby's muscles would lock up, including her throat. She just couldn't make any loud noises, instead just squeaky, breathless sounds of pleasure.

As she was gently brought down from her orgasm, Blake lowered her legs down to the floor while Pyrrha still supported her. Ruby smiled softly as Blake stood, sharing a long and languid kiss with the redhead in order to also share her taste. The brunette stood in between them, clasped in their arms and reminded of just how desperately she loved them, needed them.

Both of these women, they were life her lifeblood, sweeter than candy and more essential than air.

"I love you both so much," she murmured drowsily as warm water trailed down her back.

"Mmm, I love you too, little rose," Pyrrha murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"As do I," Blake whispered, bending over slightly to nibble at Ruby's earlobe and making her giggle.

They finished their shower without any other friskiness, and, wrapped in towels, retreated to the bedroom where a luxurious king-sized bed lay, the sheets already downturned.

"It's getting late," Pyrrha reminded them. "And we have to return to Beacon in the morning. Should we get some sleep?"

"Hmmm…" Ruby mused with mock seriousness. "I'm thinking… nope."

"No?"

"Nope. Your turn."

"Oh, well," Pyrrha laughed softly. "If you insist."

Ruby and Blake lay Pyrrha out in between them, alternating between kissing her passionately on the lips and licking or sucking on her firm breasts.

Truth be told, both Blake and Ruby were very fond of the redhead's assets, and they rather enjoyed lavishing attention on them.

Eventually, Blake crawled down the tall girl's body, ending up in between her legs. The Faunus had often opined that she really, really enjoyed cunnilingus, enough so that she'd often orgasm herself from pleasuring her partners. And she wasted little time that evening in getting to work, nuzzling her nose up against the red thatch of neatly-trimmed hair and inhaling Pyrrha's musky scent.

The leggy redhead moaned softly as she arched her back from the feel of Blake's tongue down in her sensitive area, while Ruby pulled on her nipple with her lips.

"R- Ruby," she gasped. "W- Wait…"

"What's the matter, fluffy fox?" Ruby asked with a curious smile.

"I want you…" Pyrrha panted. "Up. On… me."

Ruby gave her a pleased if somewhat incredulous grin. "Really? You want me to… sit on your face?"

Pyrrha could only nod shakily, already in the throes of pleasure from Blake's ministrations.

The brunette girl eagerly complied. She'd fantasized about such things but had been hesitant to bring it up as she was ever cognizant of coming off as too… dominant. Yes, she was the more aggressive of the three of them, and yes, it could certainly be said (in fact, Yang had gleefully commented on it more than once) that she was topping two women at once, but she still didn't want to overrun them.

Still, as she swung a leg to the other side of Pyrrha's head, her back to Blake, and stared down as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around her ass and lowered her crotch down to her mouth…

This was, by far, the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Bar none.

Her small frame shuddered as she stared down at bright emerald orbs as they gazed back up at her. The love and heat contained therein made her feel weak, and she collapsed back onto her arms, her hands resting on Pyrrha's toned abs. As she squirmed and ground into Pyrrha's mouth, she felt Blake's hands slip over her own and entwine their fingers together.

Pyrrha was becoming more frantic with her actions as she came close to cresting, and once she did, the scream she let out vibrated her clit enough to make her come as well. Her entire body locked up, and she was unable to make any sound at all as she came harder than she ever had before.

Dimly she felt Blake lift her up from where she'd dropped atop of Pyrrha. The raven-haired girl settled Ruby down onto the redhead's shoulder, the both of them on their backs, before she pulled the sheets up and draped herself across Ruby on the other side. Blake took hold of Ruby's hand, pulling it over to Pyrrha so that she might clasp them as well in her own hand, and she snuggled happily into the brunette's neck, Ruby's arm around her back holding her in close. Pyrrha's free hand behind them slipped up to hold Ruby's head into her own, and she pressed a soft kiss to Ruby's temple.

"Love you," Ruby murmured sleepily.

Her sentiments were answered drowsily by her lovers, and they all drifted off to sleep, identical smiles of contentment on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was… hot. Ahem. And the fluffy smut continues, this time Ruby gets to be the center of attention. I'm sure I'll be adding more as the mood strikes me.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	4. Chapter 4

"It's here!" Ruby giggled to herself as she skipped down the path towards the dorms. "It's here, it's here, it's here!"

She clutched the medium-sized parcel protectively in her arms, a wide smile on her face that usually only came about when an influx of cookies was impending.

And while it was indeed sweets she was anticipating, they were of an entirely different variety this time around.

The bubbly brunette had already sent a flurry of texts off on her journey from the post office, several to both Yang and Weiss to request the use of their dorm room for the afternoon, and others to Blake and Pyrrha to ensure they were able to meet her in said room.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" she snickered quietly to herself.

"Heya, Ruby!"

The red-cloaked girl skidded to a stop and turned to grin at one of her best friends, the orange-haired hellion who resided across the hall from her. "Hi, Nora! How's it going?"

"Oh, you know, staying good and keeping out of trouble." Nora gazed at the sky briefly in thought. "Or is that the other way around?"

Ruby laughed and bumped her friend with her shoulder. "Love to stay and chat, _buuut_ I got me some cute girlfriends waiting on me."

"Oh, well, give them my love!" Nora replied cheerfully. "Hey, what's in the box?"

"Something fun!" Ruby yelled over her shoulder as she danced away once more.

"My kind of fun, or your kind of fun?"

"Yes!" Ruby giggled before darting through the front doors of the building. She raced up the steps, briefly commiserating on her shorter legs but unwilling to expend the energy to make the dash any faster. _I got lots of other uses for this energy…_

Finally, she arrived at her door, unlocking it with her scroll and shouldering it open. "Anyone in here looking for a small but sexy good time?"

Both Pyrrha and Blake laughed merrily from where they perched on the edge of the Cat Faunus' bed. "Oh, certainly," the redhead snickered, wiping the moisture off of her lips from where she'd obviously been kissing her raven-haired girlfriend. "I'm never one to pass up on that!"

"Nor I," Blake replied with an amused glint in her amber eyes. "So, what's the package?"

"This," Ruby declared, setting the box reverently on the desk. "Is something special just for you, kitty cat."

"For me?" the Faunus girl asked, perplexed.

"Ohhh, is that what I think it is?" Pyrrha grinned. "Did it come already?"

"Yep! Now, where did I put the scissors…" Ruby dug through her desk, pulling out sheafs of papers and assorted pencils, pens, and crayons, oddly enough. "It was just here…"

"Do I get a hint?" Blake queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." The diminutive brunette held aloft a small set of red-handled scissors in triumph. "Aha! Alrighty, then…"

She sliced the packaging open with a few deft cuts, setting the scissors aside to pull the lid apart gently. "Mmhmm. Yup, seems to be in order." Ruby glanced up at the very curious Cat Faunus with a mischievous twinkle in her silver eyes. "Now, to properly receive your gift, we're gonna need a lot less clothing."

"Oh, I like where this is going," Blake purred. Ruby sauntered up to her, the box left on her desk, as she climbed into her lap and straddled her.

"Mind if we warm up first?" the brunette asked huskily, her small pink tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Laughing, Blake pulled her down and into a hungry kiss. While their tongues danced together, Pyrrha slipped her jacket off and then eased her long fingers in between them, slipping off the red ribbons of their uniform first before unbuttoning their jackets and blouses. In short order, she had the tops of both girls removed and could unclasp their bras as well.

The leggy redhead eased herself behind Blake and slipped her hands inside her loosened bra, cupping her breasts and massaging them gently. The Cat Faunus let a moan escape into Ruby's mouth as she tweaked her nipples, making Pyrrha giggle softly. She lifted her hands away, carrying the bra with it, then pulling Ruby's aside as well. Satisfied with the wonderful expanse of skin she'd managed to uncover, she proceeded to lick, kiss, and nibble her way across Blake's back.

The raven-haired girl pulled back from her kiss with a gasp. "Oh, gods, P- Pyrrha," she breathed.

The redhead gave a little hum of contentment as she ran her tongue up her spine, sending shivers of pleasure throughout the Cat Faunus. Ruby busied herself with Blake's breasts, unwilling to let her mouth remain unoccupied. She ran her tongue along one areola while her small, calloused fingers stroked the other, making each one pebble into rock-hard points.

Blake began to gyrate her hips, rocking into Ruby and desperate for something to grind against. The brunette decided to oblige and slid over so that she was sitting on only one of her lover's knees, while her other leg pushed up against her warm, wet crotch.

"Ahhhh!" Blake threw back her head, eyes closed and mouth wide open as she gave a shudder. She grabbed hold of Ruby's firm rear end and rocked her harder into her. The brunette let out a pleased moan as she received a generous amount of friction herself, and redoubled her attentions on Blake's breasts.

Pyrrha moved up, biting down on the raven-haired girl's shoulder as both of her hands snaked forward to capture Ruby's breasts as they swayed back and forth from their joint motion. The brunette's squeal was muffled as she sucked hard on a nipple, and she grabbed Blake's other breast, rubbing her nipple roughly.

Finally, Blake let out a shriek as she came, collapsing back into Pyrrha, and Ruby went back with her, giggling as the three of them fell back onto the bed.

"You… call that…" Blake panted. "Warming… up…?"

"Oh, yeah," Ruby snickered. "We're just getting started, kitty cat." She sat up and hauled herself off of her two lovers, quickly stripping off the rest of her clothes before helping a limp Blake with her stockings, skirt, and thoroughly soaked panties. "Whelp, there are going straight into the wash," Ruby giggled. "Mine, too, actually."

"May as well add mine to the pile," Pyrrha laughed softly as she nuzzled Blake hair from where the Cat Faunus still lay on top of her.

"Oh, really? Lemme check that for you…" Ruby grinned as she crouched down, running her hands up Pyrrha's thighs and pulling her stockings down. "Hmm, yep, completely soaked."

"R- Ruby," the redhead gasped as her lover began peeling her panties down. "W- What are you…. ohhhh…."

Once she had stockings, skirt, and panties pulled down, Ruby slipped a finger inside Pyrrha and gently moved it in and out. She smiled widely at the sight in front of her, both of her girlfriend's vaginas on display for her, one on top of the other, and decided it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. She leaned forward and slipped a finger from her other hand into Blake as well.

The Cat Faunus, not expecting the contact, let out a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a moan. Her hands snaked down to grab hold of Pyrrha's rear, and the redhead eagerly reciprocated by grabbing hold of Blake's breasts. Ruby hungrily ran her tongue over first Blake's and then Pyrrha's clit before letting her thumbs do the work.

"Y'know, this takes a lot more concentration that I figured it would," the brunette commented nonchalantly as she worked in and out of both girls, her brow furrowed. "Kinda like rubbing your belly and patting your head at the same time."

Pyrrha laughed breathlessly as she squirmed under Blake. "Oh my Oum, Ruby… Can you just- aaahhhhh!"

Blake let out an identical moan of pleasure as Ruby slipped another finger into the both of them, her tongue now poking out just past her teeth as she knelt on her haunches in between the splayed legs of both of her lovers.

Admittedly, of all the things she'd done with these two incredibly gorgeous women, this was by far the hottest.

Blake came first, another shriek torn from her throat, but before Ruby could even slow to ease her down from her high, Pyrrha let out a shout of "Fuck!" immediately thereafter. The brunette snickered to herself as she slowed her ministrations before easing her fingers out, giving them both of them alternating licks.

"Okay," Ruby giggled as she stood. "That was amazing."

"Amazing for _you_?" Pyrrha gasped, still trying to gulp down air. "That was… well, I don't think words can adequately describe it…"

"Mind-blowing," Blake sighed, rolling off of Pyrrha but quickly snuggling up into her side. "Positively orgasmic. World-shattering. Unbelievably hot. Tremendously sexy. I could go on…"

Pyrrha giggled as she leaned over to place a quick kiss on Blake's mouth. "Someday I shall borrow those books of yours," she smiled.

Ruby knelt down on Pyrrha's other side and began to unbutton her blouse. "Somebody isn't following the dress code here," she snickered.

"Well, we can't have that, can we now?" the redhead grinned as her lovers helped her out of her top and bra. Once the three of them were completely naked, Pyrrha had to shift over as she'd soaked the sheets below her once more.

"Perhaps we should start placing a tarp under me," Pyrrha lamented, pulling the sheets down to the end of the bed.

"Oh, don't be like that," Ruby giggled, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I love how wet you get, it kinda makes me feel, I dunno…"

"Appreciated?" Blake asked softly, settling back on the pillow while leaning on one elbow.

"Yep, exactly!" Ruby grinned. "Like, wow, that's us that can make you that wet, y'know?"

Pyrrha smiled softly, her emerald eyes warm and loving. "And you both always shall," she whispered. She cleared her throat in embarrassment at the sentimentality. "So, Ruby, about the package…?"

"Oh, right!" Ruby jumped up and grabbed the box, bouncing on her toes as she stood by the side of the bed. "So, Blakey… This is kinda something I've wanted to do for you for, well… awhile now, and I hope, um… well... " She blushed, suddenly unsure if her present would be received as well as she'd intended.

"You know I appreciate anything you do for me, little rose,' Blake smiled encouragingly. "Why don't you just show it to me?"

"Yeah, okay Blakey," Ruby murmured shyly, reaching inside and pulling out her gift. It was a decent-sized, anatomically correct sex toy but with several straps attached to the base of it.

Blake's eyes widened. "Is that… Is that a strap-on?"

Ruby nodded nervously, chewing on her bottom lip as she dropped the box onto the desk and held the toy with both hands. "I kinda… well, I know you've had, um, sex before, that is, with a guy… and I just wanted to, well…"

"She wanted to do the same for you," Pyrrha murmured as she slid up on the other side of Blake, running her hand along the Cat Faunus' side. "I have no interest in it whatsoever, but she was hoping you might be receptive to it."

"Oh, I am," Blake breathed, her amber eyes fixated on Ruby's hands. "I am so very, very receptive to it…"

The brunette grinned widely, once more energized and buoyed with confidence. "Okay! So, lemme just… um…" She turned the strap-on toy about in her hands, glancing back into the box. "Hmm, there's no instructions… okay, I can figure this out…"

She gingerly stepped into the harness and shimmied it up over her hips, tugging and pulling at it with her back to the others. "Well, this doesn't feel quite right…"

Pyrrha crawled over her Faunus lover, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. "Sweetie, would you like some help?"

"Well, I just… it doesn't seem to…"

"Oh, what if you used this strap here…"

"No, it's sitting too low, I thought maybe this one?"

Blake couldn't contain her humor anymore and rolled onto her back, giggling merrily as she gazed at her two naked girlfriends affectionately. The tall redhead and short brunette were twisting this way and that, trying to figure out the complexities of a sex toy neither had any knowledge of or experience with.

Finally, as Ruby turned to the side briefly, Blake spotted the problem. "Ruby, love… you've got it on upside-down."

The brunette paused, staring down in perplexion. "I do?"

"Yes, a penis does not work that way."

"Well, excuse me, kitty cat," Ruby huffed, though without any heat in her words. "You do realize you're the only one of us who's ever seen a real penis before, right?"

"Would you like my help?" Blake snickered, her face flushed with the effort at not laughing out loud at their plight.

"No, no, I got this," Ruby grumbled as she stepped back out of the harness again. She flipped the sex toy over and stepped back in, once more shimmying it up and over her hips.

Blake noted idly that the sight of her brunette lover wiggling her firm rear end in such a fashion was ever so worth this endeavor alone.

"Aha! Okay, that works, and then… yeah, these straps go here…"

Pyrrha crouched down and assisted with the harness until it was firmly secured around her.

"Oh, wow," Ruby murmured. "It really… Huh. It's pressing up against me, I guess that's what the little thingie inside is for, the positioning makes a lot more sense now…"

As the brunette turned around and hesitantly stepped over to the bed, Blake's eyes were riveted on the protrusion now extending from her crotch.

She licked her suddenly dry lips as all the moisture from her body seemed to have pooled right in between her legs.

"Pyrrha," she murmured as the redhead slid back in against the wall once more.

"Yes, kitty cat?"

"Perhaps the tarp might not be such a bad idea…"

Both Pyrrha and Ruby snickered as she brunette crawled up onto the foot of the bed. Blake's knees drifted apart unconsciously as if her body were already primed and ready for what was to come.

"Okay, sooo…" Ruby drawled, a little nervous once more. "I've got, like, no idea what I'm doing here. Um, I don't wanna hurt you any…"

"Here," Blake murmured, leaning up slightly so that she could grab hold of Ruby's hips. "I'll help."

She slowly lowered her brunette lover down, gasping slightly as she felt the end of the sex toy press up against the folds of her labia. "Okay, now… just thrust with your hips once you're inside, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby whispered, her eyes wide as she stared into Blake's amber orbs.

Blake let out another gasp, much louder this time, as she rocked her hips forward while pulling Ruby into her. "Oh, gods… fuck yes, oh Ruby…"

"Wow," Pyrrha murmured, running her hand along Ruby's sweating back. "I think kitty cat likes it."

"Um, yeah," Ruby moaned. "I, uh… really like it too… gods, this feels… unhh…"

The brunette was reduced to feral grunts of pleasure as she began to thrust into Blake, the other side of the strap-on digging right into her clit and rubbing her in all the right ways. For her part, Blake was eagerly helping her lover plunge into her, loud moans of ecstasy spilling from her lips just as fast as her juices were soaking the bed under them.

Ruby was starting to get more of a rhythm now, pulling out further and plunging deeper inside as the both of them panted heavily with the exertion. Pyrrha watched it all with avid eyes, running her hands along both of her lovers as they strained against each other passionately.

"Oh, R- Ruby, yes, g- gods, fuck me fuck me OH FUCK!" Blake was taken by surprise by the sudden orgasm as she threw her head back, shrieking loudly. Ruby shuddered over her, her own squeaks and breathy groans signaling that she'd come as well.

The pair of them collapsed into each other's arms bonelessly, lying limp and spent. Their redheaded girlfriend chuckled lightly as she eased Ruby off enough so that she could remove the strap-on, placing it at the foot of the bed before pulling the brunette back up and into Blake's embrace once more.

"I don't think I even need to ask how much you both enjoyed that," Pyrrha snickered affectionately as she curled up into their sides, draping an arm over Ruby's back.

Blake was still desperately trying to get her breathing under control. "Best… present… ever…"

"Oh, yeah," Ruby murmured. "That was an _awesome_ idea…"

Pyrrha laughed softly once more as she pulled the, admittedly still rather damp, sheets over the three of them. "I love you both," she murmured, snuggling her head into Blake's shoulder.

"Love you too, fluffy fox," Blake mumbled.

Ruby was already passed out and snoring softly.

"You know," Blake murmured quietly after a few moments had passed. "You should really try that."

"No thank you, love. I have no desire to do so."

"Truly?"

"Indeed." The redhead smiled softly. "I have a lot of fun watching you, though, as always."

"Hmm…" Blake mused. "Maybe next time, she could take me from behind, and I can be taking care of you…"

The redhead's breath hitched at the sudden rush of desire that ran through her. "Perhaps… while I have my hands bound?" she asked meekly.

"Would you like that, my fluffy little fox?" Blake whispered with a knowing grin while she ran her hands through Ruby's damp hair.

"Oum, yes," Pyrrha breathed. "That sounds… quite lovely."

The Cat Faunus chuckled. "It's a date, then. Let's get a little rest before dinner, okay?"

"Okay, kitty cat," Pyrrha murmured, closing her eyes with a sleepy but extremely happy smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have a ton of other stuff I need to be doing, but you know what? There's always time for fluffy smut. Especially one this length. Had a lot of fun writing it, though.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is an oddity - as it is published now, it's still in the future from A Thorny Tangled Triangle, but a step back from the other Thorny Bind chapters. What we have here is their first time. Enjoy.

Blake watched with avid eyes as her petite brunette girlfriend knelt on the bed with her hand extended back towards a rather shy Pyrrha.

Oh, and Ruby was quite naked.

In fact, they all were.

The raven-haired girl was still in a bit of a daze about the whole situation. Sure, she'd dreamt of it often enough, finally becoming intimate with these incredible, wonderful, gorgeous, Dust-damned _hot_ girlfriends of hers. Or at least, more intimate than they'd been.

The last little step. Sex.

Blake gulped slightly, butterflies doing several acrobatic cartwheels through her midsection. It was really here, the moment where she'd get to experience what she'd longed for. The deepest, purest contact with Ruby and Pyrrha.

If only she weren't frozen in place.

Truthfully, it wasn't nerves so much as the overwhelming sight of the naked women in the room with her. Granted, she'd seen them shirtless. And done more than just seen them be shirtless. But right now, she had an all-new appreciation for Ruby's toned abs, muscled but slender arms and thighs, and dear _Oum_ that tight, delicious ass… It was truly making her mouth water.

In fact, the only thing that might be rivaling the sight of the gorgeous woman with the red-tipped short hair was the tall, leggy, athletic _goddess_ that was slowly approaching the bed, her own hand extended to reach Ruby's. Those legs that went for miles up to her graceful hips, slim torso, rippled abs even more impressive than Ruby's, and then, of course, the absolute fucking cherry on top, those amazingly _glorious_ boobs.

Dear gods, Blake could go on for hours regarding her love of Pyrrha's boobs.

And all of this, the amazing tableau laid out in front of her like a scene right out of one of her juicier romance ( _not_ smut) novels… all of this was hers.

These two women were all hers.

Blake almost felt the need to pinch herself to make sure she was not actually dreaming.

"Kitty cat?" Ruby asked with a smirk, her voice dropping down into the sinful range that always made her weak in the knees. And, oh yes, that naughty little smirk of hers, it made all sorts of things go gooey inside of her, and how that devious girl knew it.

"Y- Yes?" she asked, licking her dry lips.

"You gonna join us?"

"Oh, yes," Blake purred, finally able to get her feet to move forward. "Most definitely."

She glided forward, feeling boneless and sinuous. Undeniably Faunus, and she really didn't care if they saw her this way. Both girls wholly accepted her for who she was, all of her. The two people in this world she could truly be herself around, possibly even more than Weiss or Yang.

Definitely more than with Weiss and Yang, because right now she was seriously horny, another little tidbit she didn't mind letting on. Evidently, something in her eyes clued her girlfriends, soon to be lovers, into her mindset, as they both sucked in quick breaths as they watched her approach. Pyrrha was in the middle of the bed, now reclining on her back, while Ruby was on her side with an arm draped across the redhead's stomach.

" _Gods_ , Blake," the taller girl whispered brokenly. "Are you _trying_ to drive me out of my mind here?"

"You and me both, fluffy fox," Ruby giggled. "Sweet Mother of Oum, Blakey, I'm soaked just watching you get into bed!"

"Oh, good," Blake purred as she crawled over on all fours. "Because I got that way as soon as you both dropped your clothing."

Pyrrha's breath hitched, her gaze roaming across Blake's body before coming to rest on her rear end, currently undulating behind her as she swayed. She paused, and then lowered her front down with her butt sticking up in the air.

"See something you like?" she murmured mischievously.

"Only the sweetest ass on the face of Remnant," Ruby grinned. "Now get that sweet ass of yours over here before Pyrrha gets a nosebleed."

The redhead snorted a laugh and lightly slapped Ruby on her arm. Blake, giggling merrily, lowered herself the rest of the way until she was curled up on Pyrrha's other side across from Ruby.

"So," the brunette began, licking her lips nervously. "Um, we said Pyrrha first, right?"

Blake nodded. "That's right. How do we want to do this?"

"Well, I figured one of us…" Ruby waved her hand down below Pyrrha's waist. "While the other…" With that, her hand moved up to drift around her chest.

"I think we could make that work," Blake purred, grinning at the slightly unfocused look in the redhead's eyes. All three of them were already lightly panting in anticipation. "Er… which would you prefer?"

"I think…" Ruby chewed on her bottom lip briefly. "Would you mind… um… going down?"

"Not at all," she replied, belying her own nervousness.

Yes, she was the most experienced out of the three of them, but having sex with a man was not exactly preparatory for what they were doing right now.

Well, if nothing else, she was easily adaptable.

Before she worked her way down, Blake leaned in to capture Pyrrha's lips in a hard kiss, the both of them moaning softly into each other's mouth. When she parted, she cupped the redhead's cheek tenderly.

"It is okay if I, um… use my… mouth? And… tongue?"

"Oh, gods yes," Pyrrha breathed, squirming already.

"Okay then," Blake grinned, moving down and trailing a line of kisses and small nibbles down her chest. She paused at the magnificent breasts that truly did at the _very_ least deserve poetry of epic proportions written about. Glancing up, the Cat Faunus noted that Ruby was already working her mouth and tongue against Pyrrha's, one small hand drifting down to cup the other breast. With a small grin, Blake lowered her head again and gave a long, sensuous lick on the erect nipple in front of her, causing Pyrrha to arch her back and moan ecstatically.

_If I linger too long up here I'll never leave. Come on, Belladonna, time for… uncharted territory._

She continued on down past where she'd ever kissed either of her girlfriends before, across Pyrrha's taut stomach, down to her pubic bone, and along her right thigh. With gentle pressure she got the redhead to move her legs apart so that she could maneuver herself in between them.

And then gazed down, enraptured.

"Oh, my," she sighed, a beatific smile on her face. She glanced up to note that Ruby was now slightly behind Pyrrha, supporting her partially up. She had one hand clasped on either side of the leggy redhead, who was holding on almost frantically as she looked down at her with an almost reverent look in her emerald orbs.

"Blake," the petite brunette murmured. "How… I mean… What do you think?"

"I think…" she murmured back. "...That this is absolutely gorgeous."

Pyrrha's breath hitched, and a small smile appeared on her face as she relaxed slightly, encouraged by her words.

"So… you ready?" Blake asked softly.

"Yes," Pyrrha whispered with a small nod.

Without further comment, Blake lowered her head once more and licked a long line up each inner thigh, remembering how much she'd liked that when it had been done to her. Sure enough, Pyrrha let out a soft, pleased moan. Blake kept her eyes riveted on her girlfriends, seeing how Ruby was watching her with bright, curious eyes, no doubt storing up every action and motion for future reference.

Finally, she lowered her head and gazed further down, licking her lips. This was the one part she was truly unsure of, how she might react to the taste of a woman. Her Faunus senses extended to her sense of taste, and she worried that she might react adversely. Steeling herself so as not to recoil, Blake extended her tongue and ran it along the pink, wet folds of Pyrrha's labia.

_That… actually tastes rather pleasant…_

As she ran her tongue along the sensitive region, Pyrrha's hips bucked slightly from the contact and she let out another moan, this one much louder. Blake looked up again, grinning at the wild light that now shone in Pyrrha's eyes and how much her chest was heaving from her labored pants.

_Alright then, at least I know which areas are the most sensitive from when I pleasure myself… let's work our way up…_

She reached forward and gently pulled apart her girlfriend's lower lips, exposing the small nubbin up top that she was looking for. She knew her tongue was ever so slightly roughened and hoped that the texture would be pleasurable for Pyrrha. With that in mind, she simply ran the flat of her tongue against the redhead's clit.

"Oh, _gods_ , Blake!"

The raven-haired girl actually started back in surprise at the near-shriek. She glanced up with a surprised though pleased grin. "Er… I suppose that felt good?"

"You think?" Pyrrha gasped with rather uncharacteristically biting sarcasm.

Ruby giggled, nuzzling the side of Pyrrha's face without taking her eyes off of what Blake was doing. "Yeah, I think she's enjoying what you're doing all right. Um, what's the taste like?"

"Sweet," Blake commented, placing a kiss right over Pyrrha's clit and making the redhead squirm again. "A little bit salty too, but not unpleasant at all. Actually… I like it."

"Hmm," the brunette replied. "That bodes well."

"Indeed," Blake smirked, lowering her head once more. This time she decided to work her tongue in with earnest, her fingers still holding the lips of the labia apart so that she could gain better access. Pyrrha began to pant in earnest above her, alternating with loud moans of ecstasy and strangled gasps.

After perhaps a good five minutes or so of focused attention, Pyrrha's moans began to increase in tempo and volume. Blake decided now was a good time to work back onto the clit again, and ran her tongue around it in a circle.

She barely managed to jerk her head back as Pyrrha's hips bucked uncontrollably. Grinning, Blake wrapped her arms around the redhead's thighs to hold them down so that she could finish her. The clit was now swollen and extended, making it easy for her to wrap her lips around it and suck gently.

"B- Blake, oh g- gods…" Pyrrha gasped loudly. Suddenly the liquids from her vagina, a fairly steady flow up till now, came gushing out across her chin, and Pyrrha let out a rather piercing, wordless scream as her thigh muscles tightened around Blake's face.

She gladly lapped up what fluids she could, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Pyrrha by now. Eventually, her girlfriend's moans subsided, as did her body's twitching, and Blake sat back on her haunches.

She knew her face was a wet mess by this point, and that was confirmed by the wide-eyed stare Ruby was giving her.

"Wow," the brunette breathed. "That… is _so_ freaking hot…"

Blake laughed lightly, pulling the sheet up to clean herself off as best as she could before crawling up to rest on Pyrrha's side again. She ran her hand along the redhead's stomach, both hearing and feeling the heartbeat still racing.

"Are you alright, love?" she whispered.

Pyrrha nodded wearily. "Oh, yes… very much so… that was so, so amazing, Blake…"

"Good," the raven-haired girl replied with a smirk. "Because I enjoyed the Dust out of myself."

The three of them shared a chuckle before Ruby extracted herself from behind Pyrrha. She knelt at her side, gazing over at Blake intently.

"Um… can I… Can it be your turn now?" the brunette asked, almost timidly.

Blake nodded, feeling her face flush. "Would you… like to? I mean… with me?"

Ruby nodded rapidly. "Oh, yeah, I really really wanna."

"Okay, then," Blake giggled somewhat nervously. She stretched out on her back aside Pyrrha while Ruby crawled over the still-recovering redhead's legs. Once her girlfriend was in position, Blake shyly brought her knees slightly up and let them drift apart.

Ruby gazed down worshipfully. "Oh, wow," she murmured. Glancing back up, she giggled a little. "I seem to say that a lot, don't I?"

Blake laughed back, her nervousness abated somewhat. "Well, I think it works."

The brunette nodded, grinning widely. "I mean, I could go with 'holy fucking shit this is hot', but maybe we'll hold off on that just yet…"

The Cat Faunus laughed louder, reaching forward to clasp a hand with Ruby. "Do you know how much I love you?" she murmured affectionately. "The both of you?"

"I think we have an idea," Pyrrha murmured with a lazy smile as she rolled onto her side. "Likely just as much as we love you."

"Definitely," Ruby agreed before sobering. "Um, okay, so… do you have any, I dunno… preference?"

Blake cleared her throat, releasing Ruby's hand so that she could clasp Pyrrha's. The redhead's other hand was tracing slow circles across her abdomen. "Well," she began hesitantly. "I do like, um… penetration? I mean, if you want to use your mouth, that's great, but… maybe fingers as well?"

Ruby nodded resolutely. "Okay, yeah, so… kinda like pleasuring myself, but with my mouth too."

"I think that would work, yes…"

With another nod, Ruby lowered herself down, giving Blake a wink before trailing her small, wet tongue along Blake's inner thigh.

"Ohhh," she breathed, squirming slightly. _She's definitely a quick learner…_

And Ruby proved to be very attentive indeed as she began to run her tongue along her labia much as she had done with Pyrrha, even going so far as to give her clit a quick suck.

Blake managed to not buck her hips wildly and throw Ruby off of the bed, but it was a near thing.

"Kitty cat likes that, hmm?" Ruby teased quietly, her dangerous little smirk firmly in place. "Now, what if I were to do this…"

Blake almost came right away as the brunette slipped a finger up inside of her.

"Oh, shit!" she barked, her back arching in a way that was wholly inhuman.

"Whoa," Pyrrha murmured with a grin, running her hand along Blake's glistening skin as she panted frantically. "That was… quite the reaction…"

Blake could only nod frantically as Ruby began to move her finger in and out, lowering her head to also give her clit attention with her tongue.

"R- Ruby," she finally managed to squeak out. "Y- You can add… another… f- finger…."

"Oh, okay," the brunette replied. She paused in her motions to figure out exactly how to do so.

Blake had been highly amused earlier when Ruby had proudly shown how neatly manicured her short fingernails were. Apparently, she'd been keeping them that way for a few months now, just in case they got to this point sometime soon. She'd been even more amused when Pyrrha bashfully admitted she'd started doing the same a week ago, once she'd come to the conclusion that she was ready to take this plunge.

Of course, Blake had always kept her fingernails this way, it was simply easier to maintain them.

But in any case, she was ever so glad right now that Ruby had taken the time to do proper nail maintenance as she slipped another small digit into her and resumed her slow, firm strokes.

"Oh, gods, yes," Blake panted, watching Ruby wildly. "H- Harder, please… faster…"

Grinning, Ruby obliged, pumping her fingers in and out with abandon. She lowered her mouth once more to suck on her clit, even harder than previously, and before Blake knew it the orgasm was crashing down upon her. She let out a shriek of pleasure, her entire body bowing up off of the bed and supported only by her head and heels before collapsing back, limp and spent.

She blinked her eyes wearily, gazing up as Ruby crawled to her side once more. The brunette was licking her fingers with a wide grin on her face.

"So…" she murmured. "How do I taste?"

"Like you said, kinda sweet and salty all at once," the brunette mused. "I like it too."

"Mmm."

Pyrrha leaned over and gave Blake a long, slow kiss, drawing out another pleased moan. Then the redhead sat up and looked over at Ruby.

"I think it's your turn now, little rose," she said softly. "Can I, er… do you?" She glanced down abashedly. "That sounds wrong. Pleasure you, perhaps?"

"Yes, Pyrrha," Ruby smirked. "I would like you to fuck me."

"Ruby!" Pyrrha exclaimed with a surprised bark of laughter. Blake and Ruby shared a giggle as the brunette crawled back over Blake's legs to straddle the redhead where she crouched.

"Is that what you want to do?" the brunette whispered huskily. "Do you want to… fuck me?"

The redhead whimpered slightly but nodded all the same.

"Goodie," Ruby smirked. "'Cause I really want you to, also."

She slipped off of Pyrrha's lap after a quick peck on her lips to lay back against the pillow next to Blake. She looked up at the redhead somewhat trepidatiously. "Um, can I ask something, though?"

"Of course, what is it?" Pyrrha asked softly as she positioned herself alongside on the other side of Ruby.

"Um… I dunno about using your… mouth… just yet," she began with a blush. "Do you mind… just using your fingers for the first time?"

"That's fine," Pyrrha replied hesitantly. "Are you… I mean, no, that's fine, whatever you're comfortable with, sweetie…"

Ruby let out a huff of air. "I just kinda want it to be like when I, um… pleasure myself. Just the first time. That doesn't sound, like, weird or anything, does it?" she finished in a small voice.

"Not at all," Blake reassured her softly, turning onto her side to press up against Ruby's side.

Pyrrha smiled reassuringly as she stretched herself along the other side. "As I said, Ruby, it's what you're comfortable with."

"Okay then," Ruby nodded firmly. "Um, how do you wanna…?"

"Well, perhaps if you were to lay on your side, against Blake…" Pyrrha propped her head up on her hand as Ruby squirmed around. "Right, and then bend your knee up…? Yes, like that. Okay, then…"

Pyrrha ran the fingers of her other hand along Ruby's chest and stomach as she pressed her lips to the brunette's, giving her a long, loving kiss. Blake curled up behind Ruby, stroking her side as she placed small kisses along her shoulder and arm. Ruby made pleased little moans from the attention that increased in volume once Pyrrha pulled her head back.

"Okay?" she breathed.

"Yeah," Ruby whispered, her silver eyes wide and anticipatory. "Go ahead."

Pyrrha dipped her hand down, slowly stroking over the smaller girl's folds. Ruby gasped lightly, pressing her head back into Blake. The raven-haired girl leaned up slightly so that she could give her a kiss of her own, her tongue dancing briefly alongside Ruby's.

The leggy redhead seemed content enough with how wet Ruby was already, and moved her hand up to start rubbing small circles around her clit. Ruby gave a little squeak of pleasure at the contact which descended into more moans as Blake reached around and cupped her breast, massaging it gently while giving it an occasional tweak to her nipple.

"Ohhh…." the brunette sighed, gyrating her hips against both of her girlfriends. "Blake, Pyrrha… oh, gods, yes… please, Pyrrha…"

The redhead changed the positioning of her hand and slipped a finger inside, making Ruby squeal in delight.

" _Oum_ , Pyrrha! Oh, _fuck…_ your finger is… oh, it's a lot longer than mine…"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha quickly exclaimed. "Er, is it hurting, should I…?"

"No, no don't pull out!" Ruby moaned, thrusting her hips forward. "It just… ohhh, you fill me up _so_ much deeper than I ever could… oh, shit, P- Pyrrha, _gods_ , you're reaching spots I never could…"

"Sounds like you should carry on," Blake grinned as Ruby squirmed in her arms.

"Indeed," Pyrrha chuckled. "Er… is just one enough, or shall I try another?"

"Y- Yes, oh, yes… two sounds… fucking _wonderful…_ "

As Pyrrha obliged, Ruby's head craned back again with her eyes closed. Her mouth parted as she panted wordlessly.

"Can I help?" Blake asked quietly, her hand drifting down from where it had been giving Ruby's breast attention.

"Please," the redhead murmured.

She slipped her hand the rest of the way down, right above where Pyrrha was pumping her hand in and out of Ruby's vagina. She quickly found Ruby's clit and began rubbing it vigorously.

It didn't take long for Ruby's body to lock up, breathless squeaky moans issuing from her mouth.

"Oh, my," Pyrrha whispered. "That feels… Her muscles are very, er… strong around my fingers…"

Blake grinned. "Well, she _is_ a rather strong girl."

"That she is."

They both coaxed Ruby down from her high but remained in pretty much the same position, arms wrapped around each other with the trembling brunette held in between them.

"Are you alright, little rose?" Pyrrha murmured worriedly.

"Oh… yeah…" Ruby panted. "Amazing…"

Blake giggled softly. "Yes, it was."

They lay like that for a while longer, quietly enjoying the feel of the three of them, naked limbs entwined and filled with warmth.

"I think Yang might say, 'so _that_ was a thing," Ruby eventually giggled.

"It certainly was at that," Blake sighed.

"Thank you," Pyrrha eventually murmured after a few more heartbeats had passed. "For making my first time so very perfect."

"Me too," Ruby mumbled, her face pressed into Pyrrha's bosom. "Seriously, if I didn't feel like I just did a six-hour workout, I'd wanna go again."

Blake laughed softly. "Well, as for me… Let me just say this was unbelievably good. Better than good, really… Like our fluffy fox said. Perfect."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, turning her head slightly and blowing a strand of red-tipped hair out of her face.

"Definitely," Blake replied warmly.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you," Pyrrha sighed. "But I could use some rest. Sleep?"

"Sleep," Ruby agreed. "For now."

"I love you, Ruby," the Cat Faunus whispered, her voice filled with heartfelt emotion. "You as well, Pyrrha. I love you both so very much."

"And I you, Blake." the redhead replied, her own words filled with just as much adoration. "I love you, Ruby."

"Ditto," Ruby mumbled sleepily, ending in a wide yawn.

Blake and Pyrrha chuckled lightly as they snuggled further into the warmth of their lovers and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a bit longer than the others. I wanted to do something that showed how their first time together went. It kinda got away from me, though. Now, note that I purposefully didn't specify their location. That's 'cause I don't want to give it away as to where they finally end up taking this step. But you'll know it when it happens over in A Thorny Tangled Triangle.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	6. Chapter 6

Pyrrha had a rather unusual workout schedule. Well, it was unusual mainly because of its irregularity, as opposed to her upbringing. When she'd lived at home, her parents, well her father really, kept her on a strict regimen. Day in, day out, didn't matter the weather or the occasion. It started at the crack of dawn, interrupted by school during the week and advanced weapons training on the weekends. Otherwise, she kept to the same routine of physical exertion.

That changed gradually once she'd come to Beacon, due to the variety of extracurricular activities, not to mention the demands of her teammates and friends. And, in fact, it went right out the window once she'd found herself in a relationship with both Ruby and Blake.

She still managed to get her workout in, but the hours changed depending on the demands of her girlfriends.

' _Demands' is far too harsh a word,_ she mused to herself as she silently counted off the pull ups done in the deserted workout room. _Neither girl would make demands on me… and any time I spend with them is freely given and always worthwhile._

Sometimes she actually had to exert a considerable amount of willpower over herself in order to leave her two very beautiful, funny, hot, girlfriends. Fortunately, the three of them were similarly focused on their physical betterment, though they went about it in different ways. For Ruby, more often than not it involved long-distance running and practice drills with her massive scythe. Blake would spend hours in the agility room, twirling and dancing in between the beams strung throughout the room as if gravity no longer had a grip on the raven-haired girl.

For Pyrrha, though, it usually involved a prodigious amount of calisthenics and time on the weight machines.

She didn't have a weapon the size of Ruby's to swing around, so she made do with dumbbells. That was her next stop, actually, even though her arms burned with the effort she'd been putting in. She'd need to rest for a few and spend some aura before continuing.

Aura was a wonderful thing for those in training to be hunters. It enabled them to train harder and longer, allowing for the quick regeneration of muscles and stamina. It was what separated them from the common soldiers in the kingdoms.

Hitting the count of five hundred, Pyrrha dropped to the floor with a relieved sigh. She turned towards her bench, only to halt in surprise at the pair of individuals perched next to her exercise gear.

"Damn, Pyrrha," Ruby breathed, her silver eyes dancing about her body with barely concealed lust. "Just… Damn."

"What she said," Blake giggled merrily, licking her lips as she eyed a particular bead of sweat where it trailed down her torso. "I don't suppose you're willing to take a break anytime soon?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on what you had in mind," the redhead smirked, knowing full well what the amorous duo were thinking. It was fairly well written across their faces, after all.

Instead of replying, the petite brunette stood up and stalked over to her, her movements sinuous enough to put a Faunus to shame. Ruby stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's neck, and began attacking her lips hungrily.

Sweaty as she was, she tried to pull back so as not to get it all over Ruby, but the shorter girl just growled softly as she held on tighter. And then Blake was behind her, stealthy as always in her approach. Pyrrha jumped slightly when she felt the unexpected touch on her shoulders as the Cat Faunus ran her fingers down her back, across her rear, and down her thighs…

She was only wearing a sports bra and exercise shorts, which left a considerable amount of skin for Blake to play with. But instead of continuing her journey, once the Faunus girl was on her knees behind her she wrapped her hands around Pyrrha's hips and gave her a not-so-gentle bite through her shorts and onto her right cheek. Pyrrha moaned into Ruby's mouth.

_Kitty cat is feeling more than a little frisky…_

When Blake ran her hands up and under the hemline of her shorts, though, Pyrrha pulled back from the kiss with a gasp.

"We are in a public place!" she hissed incredulously.

Ruby grinned up at her unrepentantly, her wonderfully calloused fingers trailing along her ribcage. "There's always the locker room…" she murmured, her voice dripping with unbridled lust.

 _Oum_ , these two could get her so wound up beyond all rational thought…

At the beginning of her first year, the mere suggestion of having sex in a publicly-accessible area would have sent her into a blushing fit at the scandal of it. Now, though?

Right now, she was dripping wet, and not just from the sweat.

"Dust damn it all," she groaned resignedly. "Well, come on, then…"

"Well, I mean, if you'd rather go back to your workout…" Blake purred, rising back up to her feet and copping a quick feel of the redhead's breasts on the way.

With a strangled, wordless denunciation of where exactly Blake could stick _that_ idea, Pyrrha grabbed both of her giggling girlfriends by the hand and briskly dragged them through the locker room door, shutting it behind them.

"Clothes, off," Pyrrha growled after a quick inspection determined that they had the room to themselves, her rising libido making her rather more aggressive than usual.

Ruby's eyes widened as much as her pleased smile did. "Yes, ma'am," she whispered, quickly tugging off the sweatpants, sneakers, and tee shirt she was wearing.

Smirking slightly, Blake complied as well, watching with avid eyes both Ruby and Pyrrha as they did the same. Soon enough the three of them were standing, stark naked save for hungry gazes and wide grins (in Ruby's case, a rather lecherous one at that).

"How would you like us, fluffy fox?" Ruby murmured sweetly.

Pyrrha's eyes grew wide as saucers as Blake seemed perfectly willing to go along with the role-reversal as well, walking over to stand shoulder to shoulder with the diminutive brunette, the both of them holding their hands clasped at their waists patiently.

The leggy redhead wasn't exactly the submissive type, really… Okay, yes she did rather enjoy being bound and sometimes blindfolded as well… And she really liked being on the bottom with the both of them over her and…

Okay. Perhaps she was just a tad bit submissive.

But as her stunningly gorgeous, naked girlfriends stood in front of her, expectantly waiting for her instructions… she wondered what it would be like to be a little more dominant when it came to sex.

And evidently, both Ruby and Blake were giving her the chance to find out.

_Oum, how I love these two girls…_

She gave herself a shake, realizing that their time was running short if they were to avoid detection. Yes, it was the middle of the night, but other students making use of the exercise room at such an hour was not unheard of. Such as herself, after all.

Pyrrha strolled over to the nearest bench and briefly regarded it before turning to the two girls. She slowly sat down, straddling it before lying back. "Ruby," she whispered huskily. "I want you to go down on me."

"Love to," Ruby giggled, jumping forward eagerly and placing a hand on either thigh. She waited, though, for Pyrrha to complete her instructions.

As she turned to her Faunus girlfriend, Pyrrha grinned at the hopeful look in her amber eyes. "Blake… come sit on my face."

"Oh, yes," Blake murmured excitedly. "Yes, ma'am…"

"You don't need to call me 'ma'am'," the redhead added with a roll of her eyes.

"How about 'mistress'?" Ruby asked softly from where she crouched over her lower torso.

"Um…" Pyrrha blushed slightly. It was ridiculous, really, she was nobody's 'mistress', especially not these two girls who were a part of her heart… But, still, she had to admit the simple word sent a certain thrill through her body.

Blake, being who she was, immediately picked up on that. "Oh, little rose, I think she likes that idea," the raven-haired girl whispered. "Don't you… mistress?"

The soft laughter from the brunette only increased upon Pyrrha's quick inhale. "I think you're right, kitty cat. So, may I begin pleasing you, mistress?"

"Oum, yes," Pyrrha groaned, grabbing Blake's hips and helping her over. The other girl stood over her, feet on the floor but slightly on her tiptoes as the redhead wasted no time in going right for her clit.

"Ohhh, yesss…" Blake hissed ecstatically, already rocking her hips in pleasure. "Mmmm, yes, please mistress, please…"

She knew there was no real reason for how much hearing them call her that excited her, but nonetheless it gave her the same kind of thrill that being tied up and at their mercy did.

Well, almost. Really, there was nothing that compared to that.

But this was a pretty close second.

Ruby was busy in between her legs, her small, quick tongue darting up to repeatedly flick at her clit while she pumped first two and then three fingers in and out of her. Pyrrha's loud moans were muffled by Blake's pussy as it ground into her face, and she wrapped both hands around the raven-haired girls rear to assist. She angled her head to get her tongue in as far as she could, the muscles of Blake's walls eagerly pulling her along. Eventually, though, she slipped one hand back around so that she might rub at Blake's clit, which caused the girl above her to moan ever louder.

As Blake arched her back, a wordless shriek was torn from her throat, and Pyrrha's face was inundated with a hot rush of fluid. She gladly lapped it up, gently stroking her labia with her tongue until the Cat Faunus came down from her high.

The small brunette was still at work, though she'd started to alternatively suck and nibble at Pyrrha's clit. The redhead's own moans increased, and Blake shifted off of her until she was crouched at her side, sealing her lips against her own and not minding the taste of herself whatsoever. Their tongues danced alongside one another, as Pyrrha felt the pressure build up and her bodily gyrations increased, the sweat off of her causing a squeaking sound as her back and ass rubbed along the wooden bench.

Blake pulled back, wiping her mouth off with a grin as she stared into Pyrrha's eyes. "Are you close to coming, mistress?" she murmured, amber eyes sparkling with endless love.

The redhead could only nod frantically. Her eyes closed as Blake lowered her head to her breasts and began to give them some attention as well, sucking on one nipple while her fingers tweaked the other.

"Ahhh… oh, yes, _gods_ yes…" she panted, gripping the sides of the bench under her. Both of her girlfriends began making pleased little sounds as they noted how close Pyrrha was getting.

Really, though, she should have tried to control herself a little better, especially with how public they were… But all thoughts of restraint went flying out of her head as a powerful orgasm ripped through the redhead unbelievably fast.

"OH, FUCK YES!" she practically screeched, every muscle in her body going taut.

As she lay limply on the bench, her hands dangling to the floor, two sets of faces peered down at her with very pleased expressions on them.

"Did you enjoy that, mistress?" Ruby grinned, the moisture still dripping off of her chin.

"I believe… that much… is a given…" Pyrrha panted, still trying to regain control over her breathing.

Just as Blake opened her mouth, though, a sharp and angry voice cut in.

"What in Oum's name is going on here?"

Pyrrha jerked upright, and alongside Ruby and Blake observed the fearsome visage of Professor Goodwitch, standing in the doorway of the locker room and looking absolutely, undeniably livid.

"Oops," Blake murmured.

"Indeed," Pyrrha breathed.

Ruby sighed softly. "Well, fuck me sideways with a dust shard."

If they weren't in such trouble, the scandalous cursing by the seemingly-innocent petite brunette would have sent both Pyrrha and Blake into uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

"Public sex!" Glynda was ranting, pacing about in a circle. "In the locker room!"

Ozpin calmly sipped from his mug from where he sat behind his desk. "Yes, you did mention that," he stated levelly.

"And I believe it bears repeating! The sheer irresponsibility of this act…!"

"From otherwise model students," Ozpin added.

"This was not model behavior!"

"Perhaps not. Indecorous, certainly, and a rather… profound display of teenage hormones."

"Profound?" Glynda barked, pausing to bristle at the headmaster angrily. "Profound? Professor… They had sex! In public!"

"Yes, and in the locker room," Ozpin smiled gently. "It happens."

The blonde huntress let out a garbled cry, her hands reaching out either to strangle the man or perhaps grab his mug and dash it to the floor.

"They're teenagers, Glynda. What do you expect, really?"

Huffing irritably, she resorted to resting her fists upon her hips to prevent any hasty actions. "Professor…"

"I do seem to recall certain vehement objections at one time regarding the use of co-ed teams, and subsequent housing arrangements."

"And my concerns regarding that still stand," Glynda growled.

"Yet these were three girls."

The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not even going to get into the relationship that the three of them share…"

"A wise choice," Ozpin murmured over the lip of his mug.

"...But still, Professor, you have to admit this kind of thing cannot go unpunished!"

"And I am saying nothing of the sort. Assign them detention for breaking the rules, by all means. But do not punish them for being who they are."

Glynda regarded the headmaster levelly. "And who are they?" she asked, one eyebrow quirked in challenge.

He smiled slightly. "I look at these three ladies, and I see a tremendous amount of love, happiness, and compassion. But do you know what else I see?"

The blonde sighed and played along. "What?"

"I see three students still in the same standings as before their relationship started. If anything, Miss Rose's scholastic grades have improved. None of their combat standings have deteriorated. So let them be teenagers."

"Really? And what about the public sex?"

"Sex happens, Glynda," the headmaster smirked. "Just… remind them that there is a place for such things, no matter how… exciting it might be to try new environments for their activities."

Shaking her head, the huntress left without another word, leaving Ozpin to chuckle lightly and shake his head.

"Never a dull moment," he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was bound to happen sometime. Thrill of potential discovery and all that. There could have been far worse people to stumble across them, however.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby didn't really consider herself to be the jealous type. She hadn't given the notion much thought at all, really, since she was just now in her first ever real relationship. A relationship that just happened to be with a pair of gorgeous, hot, striking, sensual women who attracted the eyes of every warm-blooded male (not to mention more than a few females) when they walked into a room.

The brunette sighed to herself softly as she fingered her champagne glass. She stared into the depths of it and desperately wished it was something stronger. Like perhaps straight grain alcohol.

The evening has started off well enough. Pyrrha, Blake, and Ruby had all shown up at the hotel in downtown Vale for the event that the redhead was obligated to attend for one of her sponsors, Advanced Mistralian Weaponry. They held an annual gala there in Vale in order to raise money, get new contracts, and basically make nice with the clientele.

Pyrrha Nikos, of course, was the main attraction.

And she didn't even cause any stir at all when she had previously announced to her sponsors that she would be bringing along two dates. The pleasant AMW representative was just as friendly as possible upon meeting the trio at the hotel entrance, passing them each a key to the hotel room that had been reserved for them that evening so that they wouldn't have to return to Beacon so late at night once the festivities ended.

The three of them, if she could be so bold, cut rather imposing figures as they strode through the ballroom doors. Ruby had on a white dress that came down just past her knees and flared out slightly, with red trim and sheer red stockings, her fairly low heels something that she'd gradually grown accustomed to. Blake actually wore a purple dress, instead of her usual black, that shimmered in the light as she moved, a slinky sheath that made both of her girlfriends drool when they watched her walk in it. Her stiletto heels, though, were black and matched her stockings.

Pyrrha, for her part, wore a long red gown that almost trailed the floor in the back, but in front came just to her knees. She ignored stockings and wore red strappy sandals so as not to intimidate participants with her height. The gown itself was strapless, leaving her arms and shoulders bare.

Honestly, the brunette felt out of place as soon as she stepped through the doors like she was some sort of intruder there. Pyrrha immediately made her apologies to the other two as she was whisked away on the arm of the VP of Development for AMW to meet with some of the bigger clients, while Ruby and Blake drifted over to a corner where they might mingle undisturbed.

And then, of course, Blake picked up on some anti-Faunus conversation.

She'd decided to, for a change, leave her ears uncovered. It was a habit she'd started outside of Beacon, so long as she was with her girlfriends. But right now, as a group of stodgy-looking older men in suits murmured amongst themselves with pointed looks in Blake's direction, the Cat Faunus' face was flushed with a combination of fury and embarrassment.

"Don't you listen to them, kitty cat," Ruby pleaded with the raven-haired girl softly. "If they try anything, I'll take 'em out."

"You can't do that, Ruby," she sighed in reply. "Not at this event… and not to those people. I recognize some as fellow cronies of Weiss' father, that would cause so many problems…"

"Well, then, let's move to another corner," the brunette replied reasonably. "I don't like seeing you this upset."

Blake shook her head slightly, her mouth set into a tight line. "Let me just run up to the room and grab a bow I packed. I'll be back shortly, alright?"

Ruby looked up at her, eyes shining with concern. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, stay here for Pyrrha, please. I'll be right back…" Blake paused, looking down at her girlfriend uneasily. "Will you be alright here by yourself? It's not too crowded…"

The brunette smiled at her consideration. "I'll be fine, just standing in the corner. Go on, I'll be here when you get back."

Blake bent slightly to give her a flitting kiss before slipping through the crowds like a shadow, so quiet and quick that nobody even noted her passage.

"That is so cool the way she can do that," Ruby mused.

And so she settled back, watching Pyrrha with her eyes. The redhead was laughing gaily, and even though she knew in her heart that it was fake, the smiles and laughter simply the professional front she put in place when dealing with the public… It sent a little twinge through the brunette to see her with others.

With other people besides her or Blake.

The petite brunette was blatantly aware now of the fact that neither of her girlfriends were with her at that point. She wasn't panicking, really, just felt very… lonely.

Possibly even a bit neglected if she were to give voice to the small little voice clamoring for attention in her head. Which she knew was foolish, both of her girlfriends loved her just as much as she loved them, but circumstances being what they were, right then at that point in time she was left alone.

She was jolted out of her introspection, her gaze snapping up from her glass, when a suited young man approached her with a hesitant smile.

"Hello," he said politely, stopping a respectful distance away. "I'm sorry to intrude, but you looked decidedly unhappy, and I was wondering if there was something I might do to help you."

"Oh, er…" Ruby looked the man over. He seemed friendly and open enough, a boyish face with curly blond locks. "I'm… fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? It's just that when I saw you enter on the arms of your two friends, you had the biggest smile on your face… But now all I see are frowns."

Ruby sighed and tried to erase the frown that threatened to reform. "Oh, it's nothing, really, I just… I don't do parties very well, and my girlfriends are… busy right now."

"Your… girlfriends? Oh, I see…" The man looked around speculatively. "I do notice the lovely Miss Nikos over there, but not your other companion. So you are involved with the both of them?"

"I am, yeah," she replied with her first genuine smile since she'd entered the room. "They're super awesome."

"Ah, there's the smile," he grinned. "Oh, permit me to introduce myself. My name is Edgar Allyne, at your service." He gave a half-bow with one arm at his waist and the other swept to the side.

The brunette giggled softly. "Ruby Rose. A pleasure." She tried for a curtsy but halted herself before she could topple unceremoniously over.

"Now, I realize you are already spoken for," he said with a warm smile. "But if you would do me the honor of a dance, merely as a friendly gesture, I would be most appreciative."

Ruby gazed at him, unable to sense any sort of ill intent or duplicity. It seemed as if he sincerely just wanted to cheer her up. "Alright… I have to warn you, though… I'm not much of a dancer."

"Quite alright," he said with a wink as he took her hand ever so gently. "I'll be more than happy to lead."

And he did so, both with grace and charm. For a time, while they spun slowly about, Ruby could forget her earlier melancholy. They conversed about simple things, certainly nothing of import, but still he served to ably distract her from her surroundings.

Until, that is, he was brought to a halt by a polite tap on his shoulder.

Pyrrha was there, her emerald eyes glinting with some emotion that Ruby had never seen before.

"Excuse me, Mr. Allyne, might I steal my girlfriend back from you?"

"Oh, of course, Miss Nikos. And Miss Rose, thank you for the honor."

Ruby smiled at him cheerfully. "Thanks for the dance, Edgar!"

As the blond man stepped back, Pyrrha took his place. Ruby sucked in a quick breath at the way her eyes were blazing with such intensity now.

"P- Pyrrha? Um… What's wrong?"

The redhead simply shook her head wordlessly, taking the perplexed brunette by the hand and leading her out of the ballroom and straight over to the elevators.

"Seriously, Pyrrha, what's-"

Her girlfriend placed a hand over her mouth to stop her questioning. She was beginning to get a little bit nervous now, wondering if perhaps she'd done something wrong, but Pyrrha didn't allow her an answer. Once the elevator arrived, the leggy redhead practically threw her inside and pressed the door close button before doing the same for their floor number.

Ruby opened her mouth once more, but before she could even make a sound her girlfriend was there, pushing her up against the elevator wall and assaulting her lips with a ferocity rarely seen.

The brunette moaned softly into her mouth as Pyrrha thrust her tongue inside, demanding gratification that she was more than happy to provide. Her ability to think went right out the proverbial window once the taller redhead pressed a leg up and into her crotch, lifting her up on her toes and causing her moans to increase in volume.

As the elevator door opened, Pyrrha pulled back, her eyes still with the same bright intensity and looking wholly unsated. "Come," she growled quietly, grabbing Ruby by the hand and towing her down the hallway.

They only had to go a few doors to their room, but even before they reached it, Blake was there and holding the door open. Her heels were off, as was her bow if she had ever put it on, and she possessed almost the same look in her amber eyes as Pyrrha, though it was laced with a sort of hunger that made Ruby weak at the knees.

Before the brunette could even register what was going on, the three of them were in the room, Blake in front of her and Pyrrha behind. Now it was Blake's turn to assail her mouth and tongue, her slightly-roughened appendage dancing about like she was engaged in combat.

Ruby's mind was awhirl from the overwhelming sensations, dizzy with how quickly she'd ended up in such an intimate position. Her pleased moans were easily swallowed by Blake's hungry mouth, while Pyrrha quickly unzipped Ruby's dress and pushed it to the floor, leaving her only in her underwear and stockings.

The redhead leaned over, brushing her lips against Ruby's ear while Blake continued to devour her. "You belong to us, Ruby Rose," the redhead whispered huskily. "Nobody else's, you belong to only Blake and I."

She tried to pull back to issue a protest, how it really hadn't been as it seemed, just an innocent misunderstanding, but neither girl seemed to be in the mood to listen, much less allow her any semblance of choice in this matter. And, truthfully, she was more than happy to surrender herself into their care.

Eventually, Blake broke away, only to reach back to unzip her own dress while Pyrrha worked Ruby's bra off. "I saw you dancing with another," the Cat Faunus murmured, her eyes blazing predatorily. "We both saw what you did. And we think you need reminded of who you truly do belong to."

Ruby's weak _eep_ was swallowed this time by her redheaded girlfriend, who had somehow already disrobed. She pulled Ruby around, pressing her naked body up against her and kissing her like a starving woman.

The brunette could feel Blake behind her now, peeling her underwear down along with her stockings. She was left naked and vulnerable, completely at their mercy.

And there was absolutely no other place she'd rather be.

Pyrrha lifted her up by her thighs, maintaining the kiss while she walked them towards the bed that Blake had already prepared by pulling back the sheets. Ruby wrapped her legs around Pyrrha's middle, and let out a muffled _squeak_ as they collapsed back with her on the bottom, though Pyrrha was quick to roll them onto their sides.

Ruby's sounds of pleasure picked up in volume as she felt Blake move in underneath her, sneaking her tongue in from behind to dart out and taste her already soaking wet lips. The Cat Faunus, always a big fan of cunnilingus, certainly relished the opportunity to ravish her unmercifully, plunging her tongue in deep and moving in swift circles against the walls of her core.

The diminutive brunette threw her head back, unable to maintain the kiss, as loud and ecstatic groans issued from her mouth. Pyrrha was content to direct her attention to Ruby's neck, collar, and breasts, alternatively sucking and licking and biting. The brunette knew she was leaving a great many marks along her skin, but the thought of it just made her even more excited.

She was being marked, claimed by the both of them. Wholly, undisputably, and irrevocably theirs.

Ruby could feel it building up inside her already, the warmth spreading through her entire body and causing her to gyrate her hips.

"Ahhh, hah… ohhh, gods… B- Blake, I'm… unnhhh… I'm gonna…"

But just as suddenly as they had begun their joint assault, they stopped, the both of them pulling back but still keeping the shuddering girl securely in between them. Ruby groaned as she eased back down from the brink of what would have been a glorious orgasm.

"You…" she panted. "You're seriously... gonna… edge me… here…?"

"Oh yes," Blake purred as she slid up her back. "And if you're good…"

"...And if we think you have learned your lesson," Pyrrha smirked softly, her hands running along Ruby's toned abs.

"Well, then, we'll finally let you come," Blake finished, nipping at the brunette's earlobe.

Ruby squirmed, desperate for more contact from her girlfriends. They'd been experimenting with edging, repeatedly bringing one of them to the brink of an orgasm only to ease off. Each time was more intense, more wonderfully powerful, until the final absolutely explosive orgasm.

The brunette knew she was in for a long night of it.

And by all the known and forgotten gods was she looking forward to this.

They began again, this time with Pyrrha moving her fingers along her folds in a circular pattern, slipping up to brush against her clit and sending sharp little thrills through the petite girl. The redhead's mouth was occupied with one of Ruby's breasts while Blake worked the other with her fingers from behind still, rubbing and tweaking the nipple repeatedly. The raven-haired girl took the time to leave her own marks, a trail of nibbles and bites along the back of her shoulder, while the fingers of her free hand ran through her red-tipped hair.

Ruby clenched her teeth and let out a hiss as Pyrrha picked up the pace. As was usual, this time she didn't last nearly as long, as her desperate panting signified.

Still, since they were playing the game, she made sure to let the others know when she was close once more.

"Oh g- gods… yesss... P- Pyrrha, ohhh, I'm…"

Once again the pair stopped the intensity of their affections, resorting to soft caresses and kisses far from her erogenous zones. Ruby lay breathless between them, unable to even summon a coherent thought much less vocalize anything resembling intelligent speech.

"What do you think, kitty cat?" Pyrrha murmured over Ruby's head where it was buried in her shoulder. "Has she learned her lesson yet?"

"Mmm, I think she has, my fluffy fox," Blake chuckled softly. She leaned in a pressed a warm kiss into Pyrrha's lips. "May I?' she whispered eagerly.

"Please do," the redhead replied, just as eager.

All the while, Ruby was aching with a fierce longing. She absolutely _needed_ them to touch her again, desperately desired it, and likely would have agreed to anything at all right on the spot, even forgoing cookies for an entire year if it meant they would finish her and allow her to orgasm.

Of course, no such coercion was needed, as her girlfriends were more than willing to satisfy her.

This time, Pyrrha flipped her onto her back and leaned her up slightly so that she could crawl around behind her. The leggy redhead straddled her from behind, one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place while the other began to gently massage her sore breasts.

Ruby looked down the length of the bed with wild eyes as Blake crouched, looking like she was about to devour her whole.

"Are you ready, little rose?" the raven-haired girl whispered.

Ruby would only let out a small whimper of need, nodding ever so slightly.

Grinning widely, Blake lowered her head and licked the length of her, eliciting yet another lustful moan. Satisfied with her start, the Faunus girl proceeded to roll the folds around with her mouth and lips, sucking at times to draw more of her essence out and into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had moved her other hand up so that now both of them were occupied with her breasts, rubbing her nipples in between her thumbs and forefingers and rolling them around. She leaned down, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder as her emerald eyes met the amber orbs of Blake as they stared back over the trimmed wisps of Ruby's pubic hairs.

"Is that not the sexiest thing you have ever seen?" she whispered in a low, sultry voice.

Ruby shuddered, still unable to vocalize past a whimper, but managed to nod rapidly once more in wholehearted agreement.

Blake ran her tongue up and gave Ruby's clit a flick, causing the brunette's hips to buck uncontrollably. Laughing softly, Pyrrha wrapped her legs around Ruby's, linking their ankles to immobilize her more effectively.

"Now, now, little rose, you must stay still so kitty can lap you up…"

The brunette was almost out of her mind by this point with passion. She was beginning to see stars in front of her eyes she was panting so hard, making small little _squeaks_ with each intake of breath.

When it crashed upon her, it took her completely by surprise, and she almost threw both Blake and Pyrrha off the bed entirely from her wild gyrations.

Eventually, she came down from her high, unable to feel much in her limbs. Pyrrha still clasped her from behind, stroking her hair gently, while Blake was now curled up against her chest, purring contentedly as she licked her fingers. Evidently, she'd thrust inside of her without her even realizing it, which must have been what finally sent her over the edge.

After a bit, Blake reached down to pull the covers over them. Right now they were a sweaty, sticky mess and would certainly need showers before they actually slept.

But for now, they were warm and content.

The raven-haired girl turned her head upwards. "You belong to us, little rose," she whispered.

"That's right," Pyrrha breathed into her ear. "You are ours."

"All yours," Ruby agreed with a sleepy murmur. "Yours and nobody else's…"

"And don't you forget it," Blake sighed in satisfaction as she settled down once more and resumed her purring.

Sometimes, jealousy wasn't all that bad of a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something different this time and went with a one-word prompt, jealousy, and then just ran with it. I think it turned out pretty damn well.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, this is so lovely!" Pyrrha exclaimed happily. "Thank you, Weiss, I love them!"

"You're most welcome," the heiress replied demurely as her present of a pair of dangly gold and emerald earrings were tucked back into the gift bag so that they would not be lost.

Teams JNPR and RWBY had gathered over at the former's room to celebrate the redhead's birthday. They'd already torn through the cake, avoided a cake fight between Yang and Ruby, broken into the meager alcohol supply that Jaune had procured, avoided a drinking contest between Yang and Nora, and were now on to the gift-giving portion of the evening's entertainment.

"Here, Pyr!" Yang called out, tossing her another gift bag. "Last one!"

Sitting across the room on Blake's lap, Ruby's eyes widened upon seeing the bag. In a flurry of rose petals, she was suddenly in front of her girlfriend and plucking the bag out of her hand.

"Not that one!" the brunette yelled, her face a bright crimson. "You can't open that in front of people!"

"Oh, now we gotta see," her blonde sister snickered.

"No way!"

"C'mon, Rubes…"

"Forget it!" Ruby flashed over to the other side of the room once more, sheltering behind her raven-haired girlfriend this time.

"Hey, if you won't show it, we're just gonna have to guess," Nora chortled. "Is it a naughty vid? Lingerie?"

"No guessing!" Ruby squawked, burying her face behind the laughing Faunus girl.

"Alright, leave her be," Pyrrha chuckled. "Come on, now, finish up this cake, we don't need leftovers in here…"

* * *

The three girls entered Team RWBY's dorm with a relieved sigh, the unopened gift bag still clutched protectively in Ruby's hands.

"I rather like Yang's gift to you, fluffy fox," Blake murmured with a smile as she closed the door behind them.

"Yes, though it seems more like a gift for all of us," Pyrrha giggled. "The room to ourselves for three hours? Whatever shall we do?"

"Welllll…" Ruby drawled with the little smirk that her lovers recognized so well. "You could open your present…"

"Oh, are you sure, little rose?" the redhead smiled.

"Yes, Pyrrha," Ruby sighed with a roll of her eyes. "You'll understand why I didn't want you to open it in there."

The tall girl sat upon Blake's bed cross-legged, patting to either of side of her for the others to join her. Truthfully, though, it was just as much her bed, seeing as how she spent practically every night in it. She was lucky to have such understanding teammates who did not begrudge her the time she spent with her incredibly wonderful girlfriends. Which was advantageous as she often had an extremely difficult time tearing herself away from them.

Blake sat on her right, curling up to her side and resting her head on her shoulder, while Ruby took the other side. The petite brunette handed the bag to her gingerly and with a hesitant smile, now that it was actually time to open the present.

"So, this is kinda from the both of us," Ruby began quietly. "Buuut kinda my idea, so if you don't like it it's my fault."

"Stop that," Pyrrha chuckled. "You know I will love anything you two get for me."

"Told you," Blake murmured.

Ruby leaned forward to stick her tongue out, but the redhead actually anticipated the reaction this time. She darted forward and captured the brunette's tongue with her lips, eliciting a soft squeal that turned into a delighted moan.

"Gotcha," Pyrrha smiled as she leaned back once more.

"Yeah, you do," Ruby sighed happily, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. "Well, go on, open it, fluffy fox!"

"Very well." She pulled the ends apart and tugged on the tissue paper inside until she could see what was within.

A glint of silver caught her eye, and then as more of it was revealed, her breath caught in her throat and her mouth became very, very dry.

"Oh, my," she murmured almost dreamily.

She reached in and pulled out the shiny items, a pair of fur-lined handcuffs.

Pyrrha swallowed, already feeling the moisture begin to pool down in her nether regions. "This… This is lovely," she stated breathlessly.

"There's one more item inside," the Faunus girl on her arm whispered.

Pyrrha reached down and pulled out the last of her present, a very nice lined leather blindfold.

"Can we…" The redhead licked her lips before clearing her throat. "Can we use these now?"

"Well, it _is_ your birthday, love," Ruby giggled, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her lips. "So, you tell us exactly what you want and we will be more than happy to satisfy."

"No doubt," Pyrrha murmured, her dazed mind trying to think. Of all the lovely options now presented before her, what would she like to do first? Especially now that she had her very own sex toys?

A grin flashed across her face as the idea came to her. _Oh, yes… That would be grand…_

"Alright," she began gently, standing upright with the cuffs and blindfold still in hand. Ruby took the discarded bag and set it to the side of the bed before looking up at her attentively, her silver pools shining with love to match those of the amber set of orbs next to her.

"I would like… to have these…" She jingled the handcuffs slightly. "...On me. And Blake, you going down on me, while Ruby…" The redhead grinned widely then, licking her lips again in anticipation. "I want you to use the strap-on with her."

Both Ruby and Blake's eyes widened, as did their anticipatory grins. "Is this a present for you or me?" Blake murmured eagerly.

"Well, so long as we're all having fun," Ruby chuckled, quickly pulling her shirt over her head. "I don't see how we all can't win."

"My idea precisely," Pyrrha giggled, reaching behind her to unzip the dress she'd worn. She let the crimson garment pool at her feet, leaving her in just matching red lacy bra and panties.

"Oh, I love that set!" Ruby squealed excitedly, jumping up and snuggling her face in Pyrrha's bosom.

"I know you do, little rose," Pyrrha laughed softly.

Blake rose from her perch, shedding tunic and pants as she did so. "I'm rather fond of them as well," the raven-haired girl murmured appreciatively, slinking around and running her hands along the tall redhead's sides.

"Yes," Pyrrha moaned once Blake reached behind her and ran her roughened tongue up her spine. "Yes, I do know that as well, kitty cat…"

"But you know what we like even better?" Ruby smirked. The brunette began placing small kisses and nibbles along the top of her breasts, before giving one peaked nipple a nip behind the fabric of her bra and making her shudder.

"We like you out of them," Blake purred in her ear, giving her earlobe a quick lick. "So let's help you with that."

Pyrrha let out another moan, her head back and eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of her lovers' attention on her. "By all means."

Blake was quick to unclasp her bra and move her hair to the side, giving her access to the entirety of her back to play with. Pyrrha had to bite back numerous gasps as the Faunus girl licked her way along the length of her skin, not helped in the least by Ruby once she was able to pull the bra off completely. The shorter girl worked in earnest on her breasts, teasing her nipples with mouth, tongue, teeth, and those wonderfully calloused fingertips.

"I… think…" Pyrrha panted. "I'm sufficiently… warmed up… now…"

"Mmm," Blake hummed, now on her knees and slipping Pyrrha's panties off. "Perhaps."

The redhead let out a rather uncharacteristic squeal as Blake slipped her hand in between her legs from behind, brushing up against her folds ever so slightly.

"B- Blake," she gasped unsteadily.

"Yep, I think you need more warming up," Ruby laughed, pulling down on her shoulders. "Kneel down, fluffy fox."

Pyrrha obliged, dropping down to her knees while Ruby remained standing in front of her. Meanwhile, Blake had not removed her hand and used the other one to pull the redhead's thighs further apart.

Ruby bent over to give her a long kiss while Blake began to rub back and forth, the slipperiness from Pyrrha's excitement making it very easy to do so. Eventually, though, Pyrrha broke the kiss off and, grinning widely, bent over slightly to both give Blake better access and allow her to wrap her hands around Ruby's hips.

"Oh!" the brunette exclaimed in surprise as Pyrrha buried her face in her crotch.

Pyrrha giggled lightly, though it soon turned into moans as Blake entered her with a pair of slender fingers from behind while her slightly roughened tongue roamed along her back. The redhead reached around her brunette lover, grabbing her ass and pushing her face further in.

Soon enough Ruby's moans matched her own as the petite girl spread her legs and tilted her pelvis forward, allowing Pyrrha's tongue better access to her clit. She flicked and sucked at it for all she was worth, knowing she'd soon lose any coherence with the diligence that Blake was working her.

Once she felt the dampness along her chin and was assured Ruby was sufficiently moistened, she pulled one hand back and around, slipping a finger inside. The brunette let out a strangled shout as she rose up on her toes, grabbing hold of the back of Pyrrha's head.

Ruby didn't last much longer, her breathy squeals and moans reaching a crescendo until she shuddered mightily above the redhead. Pyrrha eased her finger out, giving her one last lick before letting her drop to her knees as well. She was panting rather heavily herself and had to hold herself up on Ruby's muscular shoulders.

The brunette didn't say a word, just darted forward and sealed her lips over her own, Their tongues danced alongside one another almost frantically as she began to crest.

Normally she'd pull back when she orgasmed, but Ruby didn't allow it, maintaining the kiss and swallowing her shrieks of pleasure.

Eventually, though, she collapsed forward on top of the giggling brunette, with her raven-haired lover pressing herself against her back, still administering soft kisses on her now-sweaty skin.

"Oh my Oum," Pyrrha panted. " _Now_ … am I sufficiently… warmed up…?"

"Oh, I suppose so," Blake laughed lightly, leaning up to place one more kiss on her cheek before withdrawing.

Ruby let out a groan from under her. "I don't think my body was meant to bend this way."

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha gasped, quickly levering herself off of her pretzel of a girlfriend. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, sweetie," the brunette chuckled, pulling her legs out from under herself and straightening her arms once more. "Not as flexible as our kitty cat, though."

"Mmm. We should work on that," Blake replied with a smirk.

"Indeed." Pyrrha glanced over to the side and picked up her discarded gifts. "Are you still up for… what I talked about earlier?"

"Of course!" Ruby grinned. "Blakey, why don't you help her get ready, and I'll get the toy."

Before too long Pyrrha was stretched out on the bed, one arm fastened to each bedpost with the cuffs. She found she really liked the feel of them, the fur lining was soft and comfortable but it still gave her the delicious sensation of helplessness and restraint.

"How are they?" Blake asked from where she lay across Pyrrha's stomach, her chin propped up on her crossed arms.

The redhead gazed down at her with a soft smile. "I absolutely love them," she whispered.

"Mmm." Blake gave her a wink before reaching over to pick up the blindfold. "Would you like this yet?"

"No, not just yet… Er, I'd like to watch…"

"I don't blame you," Blake giggled lightly, placing the leather object back to the side once more before stretching languorously. "How's it going, little rose?"

"All set!" Ruby chirped back, striding over with the strap-on firmly in place. They'd used it more than a few times, though it was always in the same manner, and the three of them were perfectly fine with that. Pyrrha had no interest whatsoever in using it or having it used on her for that matter, and Ruby was content with being on the giving end. The brunette still wasn't so sure about having it used on her, and Blake was more than understanding of her reluctance.

Pyrrha's eyes were alight as her girlfriends positioned themselves above her. She lifted her knees up slightly and pulled them apart to allow Blake access, the Faunus girl on all fours with her rather magnificent bottom perched up and into the air.

Ruby, moving behind the raven-haired girl, had to pause and admire the scenery.

"Oh, kitty cat," the brunette murmured with a wide grin. "I'm loving the view, here."

"Stop ogling my ass," Blake snickered.

"Nope," Ruby smirked. " _Allll_ sorts of ogling goin' on…"

"To be fair," Pyrrha interjected mildly while Blake rolled her eyes humorously, "it is indeed a very fine ass." Her own eyes roamed across the delightful apple curves silhouetted against Ruby.

"Such degenerates," the raven-haired girl sighed.

"Yep," both Ruby and Pyrrha murmured in unison.

Blake snickered as she lowered herself the rest of the way down, trailing her tongue first along the inside of her right thigh and then her left. Pyrrha moaned softly, pulling at her restraints as her back arched.

Ruby leaned over, her abdomen pressing up against Blake's lower back. "I'm gonna work you a little bit first, okay Blakey? We shoulda warmed you up too…"

The raven-haired girl just nodded before she began to lick the length of Pyrrha's folds. As Ruby slid her hand down to caress the Faunus girl's folds, though, her tongue was joined by soft moans of pleasure.

"Hmm, not much I need to do here," Ruby giggled, withdrawing her hand and licking it off. "Pretty darn wet already."

Blake turned her head slightly to reply over her shoulder. "With the two of you? When am I _not_ wet?"

"An excellent point," Pyrrha sighed with a happy smile, gazing at her two lovers. Blake returned to her ministrations, her amber eyes peering up at her brightly from over the neatly trimmed thatch of red hair. Said eyes widened as Ruby pressed up against her and entered with the strap-on.

The brunette began slowly, rocking back and forth while her hands held Blake by her hips. Her thrusts gradually became more insistent, her pants louder, and her eyes just a little bit wilder. For her part, Blake began to issue small, almost animalistic grunts every time Ruby plunged into her, but her tongue never stopped devouring Pyrrha. She moved around in circles, tracing intricate patterns along the folds of her labia and inside her walls, before moving up to flick at her clit or give it a hard suck.

Pyrrha was squirming frantically at this point, her own moans of ecstasy loud and insistent while she watched Ruby take Blake from behind. The brunette had started out with her silver eyes open wide, as if she wanted to commit the scene to memory, but by this point, her head was thrown back, her mouth open wide and eyes now squeezed shut.

Blake was the first to orgasm, screaming right into the redhead's sensitive area, which quickly set her off as well with a wordless shriek. Her entire body stiffened as she was shaken by an absolutely _glorious_ orgasm.

As she came down from her high, she heard Ruby's squeaky moans slow as well, indicating she'd managed to come not long thereafter.

Her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing, Pyrrha watched with slitted eyes as Ruby wearily eased the straps down her thighs while Blake crawled up the redhead's body. The raven-haired girl was still shaking slightly, and it took her a couple of tries before she could undo her restraints.

Once she was free, Pyrrha was quick to wrap Blake up in a tight hug against her side, pressing her lips to her forehead. She reached out with her other hand and pulled Ruby in next to curl up against her front, kissing the crown of her red-tipped hair.

" _Gods_ , I love the two of you so very, very much," Pyrrha breathed, tears leaking from her eyes in happiness.

"Mmm," Blake sighed drowsily. "Love you too, Pyrrha, and you, Ruby."

"I love you both," Ruby murmured. "And that was a whole lot of fun."

"Indeed," Pyrrha giggled softly. "Thank you for the lovely birthday present."

"Oh, it was our pleasure," Blake giggled back.

"Um…" Ruby began after a few moments silence. "Anyone able to move and reach the sheets?"

Her question was met by silence.

"Yeah, thought so," the brunette mumbled.

"Well, we still have a couple hours," Pyrrha murmured reassuringly.

Blake nodded, her Faunus ears flicking against the redhead's chin. "And besides which, you still have to break in your blindfold."

"Why yes," Pyrrha grinned. "Yes, I do."

_We still have a fun night ahead of us..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I realized that, even though the name implies otherwise, I'd only had the one chapter with any degree of bondage. I decided to rectify that. You're welcome.
> 
> Decided to try and ease myself back into writing again. Somehow fluffy smut just seems to come more naturally to me than anything. I think I have issues.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, you guys have fun!" Yang called out from where she sat next to her girlfriend, Weiss, on the latter's bed. "Don't do anything I would do!"

Blake paused at the door as Pyrrha and Ruby preceded her out the door, both the brunette and redhead snickering at Yang's words. "Aside from the fact that would prohibit us from having any fun whatsoever… I believe it's the other way around," her raven-haired partner stated levelly, one eyebrow raised.

The blonde chuckled, waving her away. "But that's like saying do whatever I would, and that there is a dangerous prospect. You just have a good time with your women, kitten!"

The Cat Faunus shot her a mock glare, and instead of once again admonishing her about the playful nickname, she simply flipped her off before closing the door behind her.

She fell over and onto Weiss' lap, peals of laughter issuing from her lips. It took her a bit to calm down, but after that, she shifted around onto her back so that she could look up at her petite girlfriend.

Or rather, at the back of a textbook.

"Are you seriously gonna study while we have the room to ourselves for two hours?" she demanded with a pout.

"We have a paper due Monday," the platinum-haired girl replied levelly. "Based off of this book. And don't pout."

Rebelliously, Yang deepened her pout to Ruby-like proportions. Only it didn't seem to be as effective when Weiss wouldn't look at her. "But it's Friday night!" she whined.

Weiss simply gave a noncommittal hum and kept reading.

Sighing, Yang decided on a new tactic, as long as she was already down there and they were both in their pajamas. She shifted around once more and ran her fingers along the outside of Weiss' thighs. The heiress had her legs crossed at the ankle, making access to more… sensitive… areas problematic.

"C'mon, princess," she cajoled gently. "You know you wanna…"

"Not in the mood."

Now _that_ made Yang pause. Ever since they'd started having sex, which was, admittedly, fairly soon after they'd started dating, Weiss had been practically insatiable. Evidently, the heiress had quite a bit of pent-up sexual frustration to work off, which the blonde was more than happy to assist with. And it didn't look to be ending anytime soon, as evidenced by their frequent liaisons inside library study rooms, storage closets, empty classrooms, even the top of one of Beacon's many spires once late at night.

But she certainly wasn't giving that vibe off right now, and that was something new.

Yang moved her head up, trying to peer over the edge of the book held up like a shield. "You know, babe, if you're really not interested…"

She trailed off as Weiss slowly lowered the book. Her pale blue eyes had the fire in them she'd come to expect, and it was accompanied by the playful smirk she only ever directed at the blonde. Just as slowly she raised the book up once more.

_Ohhh, I get it… We're playing hard-to-get, that's a new one…_

When the team had first come together at the beginning of the year, Yang had always thought of Weiss' eyes as being glacial and cold. The truth was far from that, however, as those pale blue orbs were a true window to her moods, burning white-hot with anger or even a soft blue like calm waters when she was happy or content.

Or, like now, smoldering with want and need.

With a wide grin, Yang turned her head once more and held her luxurious mane of blonde hair up and away. She trailed her tongue along the top of Weiss' leg, starting at the knee and ending right up against her pantyline, pushing the blue nightie up with her nose. Now that she knew what to listen for, she easily picked up on the increased breathing and felt the trembling of muscles, culminating in a soft little gasp when Yang moved her head ever so slightly to press a kiss right in the middle of her underwear, atop her pubic region.

Chuckling, the blonde decided that, if her girlfriend was still determined to feign disinterest, she might as well have a little fun.

She moved back downwards again, trailing licks and kisses as she went down the length of Weiss' slender legs. She could tell the heiress was working very hard to keep her legs clenched together. Not that it would do her any good in just a few moments.

Yang kept going on past the knees, down her shins, and planted one warm, very wet kiss on the top of her left foot before sliding around and ending up in a crouch at her feet. She heard the quick inhale of breath, though when she glanced up the book was still in place, held up by shaking, white-knuckled fingers.

"Well then," she murmured wickedly. "I suppose you leave me no choice…"

She bent down and wrapped her lips around Weiss' big toe, giving it a playful lick.

That proved to be the platinum-haired girl's undoing, as she dropped the book next to her finally and grasped the sheets on either side of her. The pale blue orbs were now wide and wild-looking, her modest chest heaving with anticipation. "Y- Yang…" she breathed unsteadily.

"Sorry, princess, you asked for this," Yang smirked before lowering her head and giving the underside of the foot in her hands a nice, long, slow lick.

Weiss threw her head back and moaned ecstatically through clenched teeth.

It had come as a pleasant surprise to Yang that her girlfriend had rather sensitive feet. Not ticklish, no, but they were incredibly responsive erogenous zones.

She still wasn't sure if that made it a foot fetish, as she simply enjoyed the effect it had on Weiss.

Yang's free hand wrapped around her other foot, stroking the bottom side gently while she proceeded to lick and nibble at the other one's toes. Weiss was squirming frantically above her by now, legs rubbing together as she pulled on the balled-up sheets in her fists.

Feeling she had her lover sufficiently warmed up enough, Yang let go of both feet and moved back up so that she was crouched over Weiss. "Still wanna study?" she smirked.

Weiss's reply was succinct and pointed. She grabbed hold of the front of Yang's yellow tank top and threw her to the side, onto her back. The white-haired girl was quick to straddle Yang, her nightie flying off to the side before she dove forward to devour her lips, pushing her tongue in to invade her lover.

The blonde chuckled lightly into the other girl's mouth as she ran her hands along Weiss' sides. The shorter girl arched her back slightly to allow her to cup her small breasts, massaging them and rolling the pert nipples in her fingers.

Growling in the back of her throat, Weiss shifted so that her thigh was pressed up into Yang's crotch. The blonde gasped slightly at the sudden contact, before moaning in pleasure once her lover began to grind against her while rubbing herself along Yang's leg.

Yang reached down, slipping Weiss' panties back so that she could continue across with a hand and finger her folds from behind.

The platinum-haired girl squealed softly into Yang's mouth, arching once more but this time so that her rear end was now in the air to allow Yang's fingers into her opening.

She plunged first one, then two of her long fingers inside, pumping in and out of the soaked entrance. Weiss broke away from the kiss finally as she needed to breathe from the exertion.

Yang's lilac eyes were wide with wonder as she stared down the length of her lover, pale skin glistening with sweat. Weiss began to rock back and forth, eyes closed and white hair spilling over her shoulder, her small breasts swaying as well in rhythm. Her lips were parted slightly as she panted out soft little moans with each thrust.

_Gods, she is so beautiful… so perfect..._

It didn't take long for Weiss to throw her head back, trembling as her muscles locked up. Yang could feel her inner walls constrict around her fingers as a loud groan poured from her swollen lips.

"Yannng," the platinum-haired girl sighed as she collapsed atop her chest, body still trembling and twitching from the aftershocks.

The blonde smiled gently, wrapping both arms around the slender girl as if she were the most precious thing on all of Remnant.

"Love you, princess," she whispered.

"Hmm…" came the mumbled reply. "Love you… too…"

"Gonna go to sleep on me now?" Yang snarked. "One little session wore you out already? I thought we were working on your stamina!"

As expected, the challenge got Weiss to pick her head up and glare steadily at her.

"Your turn," the heiress murmured simply, crawling down the length of Yang's body and pulling her sleep shorts off with her.

Yang's laugh turned into a pleased groan as Weiss attacked her most sensitive of areas with relish.

She was looking forward to a very busy two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the fluffy Freezerburn smut, per request from /u/redwing36, Commando2341! It's also a bonus for reaching 100k hits and 400 follows over on A Thorny Tangled Triangle!
> 
> Stay shiny!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, this chapter picks up with the action directly after chapter 52 in A Thorny Tangled Triangle.

Ruby paused at the door to the restroom in the airship. They still had at least a good hour or so until they touched down at Mistral, and she was, really, _really_ hoping for a little… recreation during that time.

Sure enough, her girlfriends were rapidly approaching, Pyrrha tugging their giggling Cat Faunus along. The both of them were eyeing the diminutive brunette with considerable heat in their eyes.

She gave them both the playful, naughty little smirk that she knew drove them absolutely wild as she slipped through the flimsy door, leaving it ajar.

By the time she was joined inside, she'd already wiggled out of her shorts, and as Pyrrha turned around from locking the door she got a faceful of a red tee shirt.

"Anxious, are we?" the redhead grinned, pulling the discarded garment off.

"Yes," Ruby growled, now clad in only her underwear. And shoes, because it was still a public restroom. Bare feet on _that_ floor? Ew.

Pyrrha let out a subdued shriek of surprise as Ruby grabbed her around the waist, turned (managing somehow not to bowl Blake over) and set her atop the small countertop by the sink.

"I see," Pyrrha breathed, her emerald green eyes wide and dilated already. "Me first, then?"

"Oh yeah," Ruby grinned, leaning up to nip at her girlfriend's chin. "Definitely. Blakey, would you mind…?"

"Love to," the raven-haired girl purred as Ruby held the taller girl up, still by the waist. Her muscles barely strained at all as Blake slipped Pyrrha's shorts and panties off with one quick yank before she placed her rear end back on the countertop.

The redhead giggled at the coordinated maneuver, but it dropped into a throaty moan as Ruby bent over and began running her tongue along the length of her slit, humming contentedly all the while.

"Can't let our little rose have all the fun," Blake snickered quietly as she grabbed the hem of Pyrrha's shirt. In short order, the redhead was topless with the Cat Faunus running her roughened tongue along her nipple while her other hand kneaded her other breast.

"Oh my Oum," Pyrrha gasped softly. "Ohhh… R- Ruby, can y- you… mmm, yes…"

The redhead's hips gyrated as Ruby slipped a pair of fingers inside and began to pump in and out. Her small tongue darted out to gently flick at her swollen clit, causing her moans to increase in both volume and tempo.

Until, that is, a series of rapid knocks rapped against the door.

Pyrrha clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her startled scream, while Blake jerked back guiltily. Ruby, however, didn't miss a beat.

"Occupied!" she called out before resuming her ministrations.

Her girlfriend above her gave a very girlish _squeak_ of surprise. "Ruby!" she hissed in between pants. "We shouldn't… unh… R- Ruby… ahhhh…"

Blake snickered softly as she held her finger to Pyrrha's lips. "Shhh, not so loud, fluffy fox." She replaced her finger with her lips, stifling her ecstatic moans.

Ruby knew when her girlfriend was close to peaking, when she'd threaded her fingers into the back of her red-tipped hair, pressing her face in towards her crotch. The brunette grinned widely as she increased the tempo right before simultaneously curling her fingers upwards and sucking on her clit, hard.

The leggy redhead's scream was swallowed by Blake's mouth, but just barely.

Another series of quick knocks sounded, causing Ruby to roll her eyes as she stood up, wiping her chin.

"Still occupied!" she called out crossly.

"Perhaps we should go," Blake said hesitantly as she helped the trembling Pyrrha down from her perch.

"Nope, not just yet!" she chirped. "Kitty cat still needs a turn!"

Blake eyed the narrow countertop dubiously. "Er… I'm not even sure how Pyrrha fit onto there…"

"Wasn't… easy…" the redhead panted, sagging down to sit on the seat of the closed toilet. "If I… didn't feel so… glorious right now… my butt would be sore."

"Hmm," Ruby mused thoughtfully, eyeing the limited room they had to work with. "Right, then." With that, she grabbed her Faunus girlfriend by the waist and swung her around so that she was pressed up against the wall space next to the sink.

"Got something in mind, little rose?" Blake asked with a humorous quirk of her eyebrow.

"Always," Ruby smirked. She got down on her knees, making a mental note that she was really going to have to scrub them off before leaving the bathroom, and quickly pulled Blake's shorts and underwear down. Without further ado, she leaned forward and pulled the raven-haired girl's thighs up and over her shoulder.

"Oh!" Blake giggled. "Well, then!"

Pyrrha laughed, still breathless, as she pulled her clothes back on. "She's nothing if not improvisational, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes," Blake gasped as Ruby's tongue darted out, piercing her lower lips and probing as far inside her as she could. "Among other talents…"

Ruby held her weight up with one hand on each cheek, giving her enough room to wiggle about in pleasure. It wasn't often she got the chance to pleasure both of her women in such a way, right after the other, as Blake was usually the one to dive right in when it came to cunnilingus.

By this point Blake was panting lightly, her hips rocking back and forth under Ruby's strong hands. Pyrrha, now dressed, stepped over and ran her fingers along the raven-haired girl's thigh.

"Would you like some help, little rose?" the redhead murmured, planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Mmhmm," Ruby mumbled, not removing her face from where it was currently lodged.

Pyrrha sidled up to Blake, running one hand along her chest while her other slipped down and under her thigh. She had to crouch down somewhat to get the right leverage but managed to slip one long finger in front of Ruby's jaw and into the Cat Faunus' labia.

"Ahhh!" Blake suddenly gasped loudly.

"Shhh!" Pyrrha implored with a giggle.

It was no use, though, as yet another series of raps sounded against the locked door.

"Oh for…" Ruby mumbled before leaning her face back slightly. "Yeah, still occupied!"

Thinking fast, Pyrrha decided to use Blake earlier tactics on her, and sealed her lips over the loudly moaning Cat Faunus'. Her free hand slid under Blake's shirt, lifting her bra up and tweaking a nipple.

It was enough to cause the raven-haired girl to stiffen up and scream wordlessly into Pyrrha's mouth, trailing off into a whine as her orgasm eased and she slumped against the wall, limp in Ruby's hands.

Pyrrha eased her finger back out of her girlfriend and moved back to give Ruby some room, the diminutive brunette gently helping the Cat Faunus back to her feet. She licked her finger off idly while watching Ruby support the raven-haired girl with her arms around her waist.

"You okay, kitty cat?" Ruby murmured. Blake's head rested on her shoulder, and while her right arm was securely wrapped around her waist her free hand stroked the Cat Faunus' hair softly.

"Mmm," Blake sighed. "I'll need a minute."

"Take your time," Ruby smiled. Pyrrha eased around so that she could pull the two of them into a hug as well, rocking them gently while Blake recovered.

"We're getting better at this," Blake finally murmured. "The whole sex thing, that is."

"Creative, too," Pyrrha chuckled.

The brunette snickered softly. "Oh, we haven't even _begun_ to brush up against the limits of my creativity here…"

The Cat Faunus leaned her head back, amber eyes still somewhat unfocused but nonetheless twinkling with humor. "I don't know whether to be impressed or worried."

"Oh, you should be impressed, definitely," Ruby smirked, waggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly.

"Mmm." Blake regarded her girlfriend warily. "I think you're channeling Yang a little too much there."

"Too overboard?"

"Indeed."

"Gotcha. I'll tone it down. Feeling any better, Blakey?"

"Much, thank you." The raven-haired girl gave first Ruby and then Pyrrha a long, sweet kiss of gratitude before glancing about the restroom. "I seem to have misplaced my shorts."

"Oh, here ya go, kitty cat…"

After Ruby had helped Blake dress again, the Cat Faunus shared a mischievous glance with Pyrrha. "I think it's our little rose's turn now, yes?"

"Definitely," Pyrrha chuckled. She stepped backward to sit back down on the closed toilet seat while grabbing Ruby around the waist and pulling her into her lap. "Will this work?"

"Mmm. I can work with this." Blake's amber eyes glowed with unbridled lust, causing Ruby's breath to catch in her throat.

When her girlfriend got this way, it made the brunette feel very much like a helpless prey before her.

With Pyrrha holding her close, Blake sat on her haunches in front of the pair and smiled hungrily. She wordlessly skimmed her fingers along Ruby's thighs up to her waistline, then hooked her fingers through her panties and slowly peeling them down. She took the discarded garment, carefully folded it up, and placed it upon the countertop.

"Now then," Blake purred, leaning forward while keeping her eyes on Ruby's wide silver ones. "Where shall we begin…"

Pyrrha laughed softly as she brushed her lips against Ruby's ear. "Kitty looks like she wants a snack," she whispered.

"Uh-huh," the brunette squeaked back.

"Most definitely," Blake murmured, her lips against the inside of Ruby's thigh. She ran first her lips, then her tongue, along the skin on either side of her aching labia. The Cat Faunus kept her hands on Ruby's knees, forcing her legs apart and on either side of Pyrrha's as she teased with her slightly roughened tongue.

"So… mean…" Ruby gasped, squirming frantically. "C'mon, Blakey, please…"

"Oh, very well," Blake smirked, pleasure radiating from every fiber of her being that she was able to affect the diminutive girl so. She darted in, giving Ruby's clit a quick flick before beginning a serious devouring of her girlfriend's vagina.

"AHHH!" she cried out, almost bucking herself out of Pyrrha's embrace. The redhead snickered softly, but before she could even issue a warning, another set of raps sounded against the door.

"I swear… to Oum…" Ruby panted while Blake worked her magic. "I'm gonna… get… _Crescent Rose_ … and eviscerate… whoever that… is…" She groaned softly before clearing her throat. "Still fucking occupied!" she shouted out in one quick breath.

Blake snorted out a laugh, and considering where her face currently resided, it caused the brunette to squirm even more.

Never one to take the passive approach when pleasing her girlfriends, Pyrrha decided to keep just one arm around the writhing girl on her lap and put the other one to good use. She pushed Ruby's bra up, exposing her heaving chest, much to her delight. As she ran her hand along one of her breasts, she pulled ever so slightly on the nipple.

By this point Ruby had descended into breathless squeaks and moans of pleasure as all of her muscles began to constrict. The sensations of her Cat Faunus girlfriend's tongue, combined with Pyrrha's attention to her breasts, quickly served to send her over the edge.

By the time she came down from her high, Blake was helping her back into her underwear and shorts while Pyrrha adjusted her bra once more.

"Wow," the brunette sighed dreamily. "That was… Wow."

Blake giggled lightly as she stood up, giving her a quick kiss on the way to her feet. "We should probably return to our seats, though."

"Er… do you suppose there is a line for this restroom?" Pyrrha asked worriedly, blushing at the prospect of having a crowd of people stare at them when they exited.

"Nah, there's at least five other restrooms on the airship," Ruby assured them, twisting her bra around slightly to get comfortable before slipping her shirt over her head. She stood on wobbly legs in front of the sink, wetting a few paper towels. "And one other one right next to this one."

"Oh, very well then. Er, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning my knees," Ruby explained, scrubbing quickly. "I don't wanna think about what's on the floor."

"And suddenly this whole liaison seems far less romantic," Blake sighed humorously.

"I wouldn't call this romantic," Ruby laughed, reaching for another paper towel to dry herself off. "More like… adventuresome."

"It was certainly that," Pyrrha agreed with a chuckle.

The brunette stood, tossing her waste in the trash, before facing her girlfriends. "Thanks, by the way," she smiled. "That was fun."

"It was, yes."

"Mmm."

"We ready?" Ruby unlocked and opened the door upon receiving nods of agreement.

Outside the restroom, a single male attendant stood, seemingly ready to lay into the occupants as they exited. He was unprepared, however, for the three girls that walked by.

" _Now_ it's available!" Ruby said cheerfully as she walked in between her girlfriends back towards their seats.

The attendant stared after them for a long minute before picking his jaw back off the floor and walking away, shaking his head in bemusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going out of my freaking mind at work. This is how I deal with stress, writing fluffy smut. Banzai.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm just not sure about this," Weiss murmured hesitantly.

Yang gave a soft sigh as she climbed into their king-sized dorm room bed next to her lover. "Babe. We got the room to ourselves for the night. She's on her way. Little late for… _cold_ feet, huh?"

The platinum-haired girl ignored the feeble attempt at a pun. "Seriously, Yang… We picked her up at a bar. A _bar_ , Yang."

"Yeah, at Junior's. Classy place. Also a great venue for fights." Yang smiled reminiscently. "Good times…"

"Focus, please, dear!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, wrapping her other arm around her middle. She and her girlfriend were already clad in their nightclothes, though hers, in particular, was a bit more… skimpy than usual. As in, practically see-through, making it very evident she wore no underwear whatsoever.

Which, come to think of it, might also be a cause for the blonde's lack of concentration.

She opened her pale blue eyes back up to, sure enough, note Yang's hungry gaze roving across her assets on display.

"Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"Eyes up here, sweetie."

"Nope, they're doin' just fine down there, thanks…"

Stifling a giggle from her unrepentant and irrepressible lover, Weiss reached across and tilted the blonde's chin up. "What do we know about her, really?"

"Look, babe…" Yang took the heiress' hands in her own, trying very hard to focus on those pale blue eyes which so captivated her every waking moment.

Tried very, _very_ hard.

"So, I don't wanna belabor the point here… but this was your fantasy. Your birthday present. Do you really wanna back out?" Yang pressed her forehead against Weiss', staring hard into her eyes and trying to push every ounce of sincerity into the look that she could muster. "Because we can do that if you're really uncomfortable with this. I have no problem with that."

"I just…" Weiss' breath ghosted across her lips as she whispered from mere inches away. "I suppose I'm nervous. You were my first, and I had honestly intended you to be my only."

"Then you shouldn't have told me about your little fantasy."

"You told me yours first!"

"Well, yeah, but there's no way on Remnant we're ever gettin' it on in Ozpin's office."

Weiss smirked slightly. "Never say never, sweetie."

"Ohhh, you… You are such a tease." Yang snickered quietly as she leaned back up once more. "Seriously, though, you were okay with this as your birthday present, that's why we went clubbing, to pick someone out. Someone who would be willing."

"Well, she _did_ certainly seem quite willing," Weiss murmured bashfully.

"Yeah, I think the lip-lock she gave you before we left was a good clue," Yang chortled.

"Oh, hush." Her cheeks and ears were bright pink at the memory. "Very well, I'm still… okay with this. Just somewhat nervous, I suppose."

"Not like I'm going anywhere. I'll be with you the whole time, okay?"

"Okay," the platinum-haired girl said with a soft smile. "I love you, Yang."

"And I love you, babe. Relax! We're gonna have fun!"

"Hmm." Weiss looked around the room that she shared with four other women now. "I would have preferred a hotel, honestly."

"Well, yeah, but that would be kinda sketchy for a hookup, right?"

"Any more so than our dorm room?"

"...Point."

"She _did_ say she had a way up here, correct? Is she a student here? I don't recall seeing her here before."

"Me neither, but yeah, she indicated she'd find her way here…"

Yang trailed off as a series of firm raps sounded against their door. She glanced at her girlfriend who seemed to stiffen slightly before making a conscious effort to ease back against the headboard once again.

The blonde leaned over to press a soft, gentle kiss against Weiss' lips. "Relax," she whispered once more before bounding off of the bed.

Her muscular body blocked the sight of the door as she flung it open. Weiss felt her heart flutter in her chest, desperately trying to push her nerves back down into some semblance of order.

"Hey, you made it! Come on in!"

Weiss' eyes traveled about the bed, smoothing out the sheets from where Yang had sat, before finally lifting her gaze up towards the newcomer.

The petite girl, even shorter than Weiss herself, had twin pigtails of black hair and eyes the same shade of emerald as Pyrrha's. She was wearing the same midriff-exposing black blouse and short skirt ensemble from the previous night, though instead of boots she wore sandals instead. The girl, who had given her name as Cherry, amusingly enough in Yang's opinion, gave Weiss a wide pleased grin as she spied her on the bed.

For whatever reason, the tiny girl had taken an instant liking to the both of them, but Weiss especially.

"Sooo…" Yang drawled, just the bare hint of nervousness in her own voice as she walked past Cherry from locking the door. "Um, you wanna just… get comfortable?"

The raven-haired girl nodded happily and quickly slid her sandals off before jumping up on the bed, peering intently at Weiss.

"Hello, Cherry," the heiress murmured, unable to suppress a smile at the smaller girl's cheerfulness. "It's… nice to see you again."

Cherry quirked an eyebrow, her grin turning into a bit of a smirk as she rested a hand on the platinum-haired girl's foot. Weiss' breath hitched at the casual contact, but she was unable to look away from the captivating little girl.

The large bed shifted slightly as Yang settled down behind Cherry. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist.

"So, you ready to give our birthday girl her present?"

The petite girl seemed to giggle soundlessly as she slipped her scroll out of her pocket. She rapidly typed onto it before showing it over her shoulder.

Weiss was used to the fact by now that Cherry couldn't communicate otherwise. The mute girl could certainly get her point across nonverbally if needed, but for more complex concepts she'd whip her scroll out to rapidly type. She'd never seen anyone's fingers fly across such a small keyboard before.

"Oh, I see," Yang chuckled, looking up at Weiss. "She wants to know if you're okay with her starting on you."

"Er… well…." Weiss could only stammer breathlessly. This was happening, this was really, really happening. She was both excited beyond belief and scared out of her wits. Unable to verbalize any further, she simply nodded her head slowly.

"Okay then…" Yang gave Cherry a quick kiss on the cheek, which caused the little girl to giggle soundlessly once more, before she released her hold to crawl up next to Weiss. "Have at her."

Cherry turned to regard the heiress, and she was struck by the hunger now evident in those emerald green eyes. The petite girl got up onto her knees and began to slowly unbutton her blouse, revealing a smooth expanse of skin from her neck down to her navel.

Her smirk widening at the visible effect she was having on both of the girls before her, the raven-haired girl slowly peeled the blouse away from her torso, revealing firm, round breasts that were certainly bigger than Weiss' rather modest proportions, but nowhere near the scale of Yang's massive assets. The small pink nipples immediately pebbled up upon exposure to the cool air.

Weiss found herself panting lightly at the sight, and she sightlessly fumbled across the bed for her girlfriend. Yang met her halfway, grasping her hand tightly.

Cherry licked her small mouth while cupping her own breasts before sliding her hands back down, shimmying off her skirt to leave her only in a bikini pair of pink panties.

"Oh… my…" Weiss breathed. "Um… you are quite beautiful, Cherry…"

The other girl paused, her smirk widening into a rather pleased smile as she nodded her thanks. Then she was on all fours, crawling up the length of Weiss' body until her face was inches away from the heiress', much like Yang was with her earlier. Only this time, the petite girl waited only a heartbeat before pressing in and sealing her lips against Weiss'.

She moaned softly at the feel of Cherry's naked bosom pressing up against her, only separated by a flimsy layer of material. And suddenly, that nightshirt felt very stifling.

As Cherry worked her tongue into her mouth, exploring and probing every crevice while taking complete control of the kiss, Weiss pulled her nightie up past her waist until it was gathered at her neck. She felt Cherry grin against her mouth before she leaned up, helping her take it the rest of the way off of her.

The diminutive girl looked across Weiss' naked body with an appreciative eye before darting down and capturing one of her small breasts with her lips.

Weiss arched her back, gasping loudly in both surprise and excitement. Cherry took advantage of the position to wrap her small but surprisingly strong arms around the platinum-haired girl's waist, continuing her happy assault on her nipple.

She didn't know when she'd lost Yang's hand, but then the blonde was suddenly there next to her, completely naked. The taller girl leaned in to capture Weiss' lips for her own kiss while threading her hand through Cherry's pigtails.

Some indeterminable time later, Weiss lay on her back in the middle of the bed, panting rapidly as two very different, but very naked, girls knelt on either side of her, and quite unsure as to how she got into that particular position.

"So what do you think, Cherry?" Yang grinned. "Any preference?"

The raven-haired girl tapped her chin thoughtfully before she grinned back and nodded. She pointed to Yang and then indicated with a broad sweep of her hand towards Weiss' torso. Without further ado, the smaller girl crawled down between the heiress' legs, pulling them apart eagerly.

"Sounds good to me!" the blonde chuckled. She leaned in, placing a quick kiss onto her girlfriend's cheek. "Still okay, babe?" she whispered.

"Oh yes," Weiss murmured back, unable to take her eyes off of the diminutive beauty crouched over her core. "Very much so…"

"Okay then…" Yang lowered her head and resumed Cherry's earlier assault upon her chest, while the raven-haired girl dove in with abandon. Weiss let out a choked scream of pleasure at the dual attack, feeling Cherry's tongue on her clit while her nimble fingers probed at her entrance. It didn't take her long to slide in first one, then two fingers, thrusting in and out with soft squelching sounds as she continued to lick, nibble, and suck on her engorged clitoris.

"O- Ohhh, g- gods…" Weiss let out a very needy whine as she squirmed desperately. "Yes, yes, please don't stop, don't… ohhh…. GODS! Harder harder harder…."

Cherry was more than willing to comply, and the sound of her fist hitting Weiss' core made a wet smack that increased in tempo with Weiss' pants.

Yang had abandoned her previous position, now completely enraptured by the sight of the petite girl now making passionate love to her girlfriend. She slid her arm around Weiss, lifting her up so that she could see as well. Cherry's green eyes crinkled as she grinned while continuing her unceasing assault.

Finally, Weiss' undulations became a frantic bucking as her hips left the bed, Cherry somehow still able to cling on the whole while. The heiress let out a shriek of pleasure unlike any Yang had ever heard before. Far from making her jealous, it did nothing but excite her, completely soaking her as her girlfriend orgasmed in her arms.

While the platinum-haired girl lay limp and unmoving, save for the still-rapid rise and fall of her chest, Cherry crawled back up but towards Yang this time. With a rather naughty smirk, she leaned across and kissed Yang, allowing the blonde to taste her girlfriend on the other girl's mouth.

Yang groaned as her tongue ran alongside Cherry's much smaller one, tasting the essence that she loved so very much. When Cherry finally leaned up, the blonde gave her a wide grin.

" _Gods_ you're amazing," she murmured happily.

"You… can say… that… again…" Weiss moaned breathlessly.

Cherry held her hand up to her mouth, laughing soundlessly. Then she ran her hand along Yang's face, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Um, me?" Yang asked. When Cherry nodded with barely restrained eagerness, the blonde barked out a quick laugh. "Yeah, okay, if you're up to it already…"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes before placing her small hands on Yang's shoulders, effortlessly pushing her flat against the bed.

"Whoa!" Yang laughed. "Damn, you're a lot stronger than you look!"

Cherry nodded once more, modestly this time, as she ran her fingernails along the insides of Yang's thighs, causing her to suck in a quick breath.

"Hold up now," Weiss stated firmly. "No starting without me."

The slim girl rolled over, even though her muscles still felt like jelly, in order to capture her girlfriend's mouth with her own. The two wrapped their arms around each other with Weiss only lying halfway over the blonde, leaving the smaller girl plenty of room to play with.

Her eyes blinked, momentarily changing to heterochromatic pink and brown before reverting back to emerald green once more.

Cherry/Neo let a wide grin of pure, unadulterated pleasure spread across her face.

She was going to enjoy this evening very, very much. And she couldn't wait until it was _her_ turn to be under these two intriguingly gorgeous girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE Baked Alaska… Frozen… Weiss Cream… thingie… What the hell would we even call this ship? Oh well, it's just a quick port of call. And totally the fault of Jack Inqu. Now stop nagging me about Neo, dammit! (Just kidding, hugs!)
> 
> I'm not going to try to explain how Neo's presence here is possible. If you hadn't made note of it yet, her appearance as Cherry resembles the disguise she used during the Vytal Festival, so you can work with that in your imagination. The whole thing smells entirely too much like plot to me, and I avoid that religiously in both this series and in A Thorny Tangled Triangle. So make of it what you will.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby considered herself to be a fairly attentive girlfriend. Granted, it was something she had to actively work at. She knew she'd come far from her first-year hyperactive escapades, certainly having a pair of gorgeous, hot lovers to give her an outlet for all that energy served to calm her down somewhat.

They were still trying to wean her off of her steady cookie diet, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. They'd have to pry that cookie jar out of her cold, dead hands.

In any case, as Ruby sat on the bed she shared with said gorgeous women, she was struck by the absence of one particular redhead. Pyrrha was out on a short mission with her team that afternoon, leaving just her and Blake alone in the room. Yang and Weiss were out as well on a day trip out to Atlas.

By unspoken agreement, both the brunette and raven-haired girl had decided to simply lounge on their bed and catch up on some reading. Ruby was halfway through an adventure tale that Blake had recommended, while her girlfriend seemed to be engrossed within one of her 'romance' novels.

 _Not_ smut. Ruby didn't feel like having _that_ argument again, even though she'd read some of the series. Creative adventuring and plot aside, it was still smut in her opinion. Well-written smut, but smut nonetheless.

Not that she minded, really. It got her lover in all _sorts_ of moods.

Speaking of which…

"You okay there, kitty cat?" Ruby murmured.

"Mmm?" came the absent-minded reply, Blake's nose still firmly lodged in her novel and her Faunus ears twitching atop her head.

"Just noticing you were being a little… well, squirmy there."

At that, the raven-haired girl peered up over the edge of her book, amber eyes narrowed.

"Squirmy is not a word."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Then what would you call you shifting around like you've been doing?"

Blake pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Restless."

"I like squirmy better."

"You would."

"Ohhh, gettin' snarky there, kitty cat." Ruby placed her book at her side and crawled over towards where Blake was reclining against the head of the bed. She ran a calloused finger along her lover's leg, bare of stockings, only to teasingly stop right at the hemline of her school uniform skirt. "So why arya being so squirmy?"

Blake let out a soft groan, whether from frustration over whatever was bothering her or from Ruby's teasing, she couldn't immediately tell.

The brunette scooted further up, laying her head against the Cat Faunus' shoulder and peered up at her expectantly. "C'mon, love. You can tell me. All I'm getting from you is frustration. What's wrong?"

"I…" Blake sighed heavily, marking her place in her book and setting it aside. The back of her head hit the wall with a soft _thunk_ as she closed her eyes.

"I miss Pyrrha," she whispered. "And I'm irritated with myself for feeling so needy."

"Hey," the brunette murmured, resting her hand along Blake's cheek. "I miss her too. Nothing wrong in that, we're more complete when the three of us are together."

The Cat Faunus leaned into the touch, purring quietly as she rubbed her cheek against Ruby's palm. The diminutive girl grinned widely as she leaned in a pressed her lips against the pulse on her lover's neck.

"Maybe I can take your mind off things?"

Amber eyes cracked open to regard the brunette. "What did you have in mind?" she asked levelly, though the trace of humor in her voice was unmistakable.

"Welllll…" Ruby got onto her knees and swung herself over so that she was straddling the raven-haired girl. "I have a number of things in mind," she continued, her voice dropping slightly into a deeper, more sultry register that she absolutely did _not_ practice while she was by herself. Nope, totally natural ability.

"Oh," Blake breathed, her eyes slightly dazed while looking at her from mere inches away.

_Yep, practice makes perfect… If I were to practice. Which I don't. Obviously._

Without further explanation, Ruby leaned forward the rest of the way, brushing her lips against Blake's. Her girlfriend moaned softly, leaning into the kiss as well and parting her lips eagerly.

While their tongues danced together, Ruby enjoying the slightly rough feel of the surface of Blake's, she ran her hands up along the raven-haired girl's sides. Her palms ended up on her generous breasts, kneading them gently. She had to smile a bit through the kiss as she felt her lover's nipples harden already.

_Looks like kitty cat doesn't need much encouragement, though she definitely could use some tender loving care…_

She slowly worked the buttons of Blake's blouse open, but her girlfriend growled hungrily into her mouth, evidently not in the mood to go slow. She batted Ruby's hands away and quickly undid the rest while maintaining the kiss, now deepening with need. Shirt out of the way. the brunette slipped her nimble fingers behind and unfastened her bra, discarding it as well.

Now she could run her hand along Blake's bare breasts, which might have elicited an actual _yowl_ from the Cat Faunus were her lips not otherwise occupied. Ruby pulled back with a surprised grin, though she kept up her ministrations on the other girl's chest.

"Eager little kitty, aren't you?" she smirked.

"Yes," breathed Blake, her amber eyes glowing. "No teasing, please Ruby… just take me…"

"Well, alright then." the brunette giggled. She shifted back a bit, rising up enough so that she could grab Blake by her hips and drag her down flat onto her back. The raven-haired girl let out a small _yelp_ before she began removing Ruby's clothes as well.

It didn't take too long for the both of them to be completely naked, once more kissing passionately while Ruby straddled the Cat Faunus' waist. She dragged her smaller breasts along Blake's chest, enjoying the contact of their nipples against each other's, before her calloused fingers took over. Blake moaned excitedly into her mouth, back arched, while she rubbed her sensitive points in between her digits.

"A- A-hhh," Blake exclaimed in a strangled yell as her head pulled back. "R- Ruby, please… p- please…"

Grinning widely, Ruby was more than happy to oblige. Normally she'd take her time to appreciate the long, lean lines of either of her girlfriends, but she recognized how badly the Faunus girl needed release. She shifted to the side, sliding one thigh in between Blake's legs briefly to grind against her there. Her lover was panting already and thrust her hip upward in response while growling wordlessly all the while.

Ruby slipped the rest of the way to the side, her thigh now replaced by her hand. She sought out Blake's lips once more as her fingers ran alongside her lover's lower ones, caressing and massaging.

The Cat Faunus frantically latched onto her with a passionate kiss, her far hand entwined in her red-tipped locks of hair while the other one grabbed onto her ass and squeezed. Ruby gave a little _squeak_ at that but quickly acquiesced to her lover's needs. She slid two fingers in right away, index and middle, while her thumb rubbed at her clit with a fast rolling motion.

She loved this, honestly. Pleasing either, or both at the same time, of her women brought her such a feeling of pleasure to herself, of accomplishment, of _belonging_ , that she didn't know how she'd ever lived without it. Feeling the Cat Faunus under her writhe and squirm eagerly, her hips undulating in time with her thrusts…

 _Gods_ it was amazing. Enough to soak her completely.

It didn't take very long for Blake to begin to crest. Ruby's fingers acted much in the same way as the raven-haired girl's tongue, the callouses providing wonderful amounts of friction. She knew this all too well from pleasuring herself, what she lacked in length she made up for in tactile pleasure.

As Blake began to pant harder into her mouth, her ecstatic moans increasing in volume, Ruby pulled back and dropped her head down. She gave a nipple a long, slow lick before biting down gently just as she curled her fingers upward, straining to reach her lover's sweet spot.

The raven-haired girl let out a scream that practically rattled the windows before collapsing back onto the bed, thoroughly spent.

"Oh… my… Oum…" she gasped out breathlessly.

Ruby giggled, though it was muffled by her fingers in her mouth that she was taking her time to clean off. Once done, she draped herself across her thoroughly pleasured lover.

"Feeling a little more relaxed now, kitty cat?" she smiled, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm," Blake hummed softly. "More than."

"Good."

They lay like that, unconcerned with the world, for perhaps a good fifteen minutes until they heard the sound of their door unlocking.

"If that's Weiss or Yang," the raven-haired girl mumbled sleepily. "You have my permission to shoot them."

Ruby giggled as she raised her head, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Nope, it's a very tired-looking fluffy fox."

"Fluffy fox!" Blake squealed softly, now wide awake and craning her neck to catch a glimpse of their missing girlfriend. "When did you get back?"

Pyrrha wearily trudged over, freshly showered and in her night clothes already, even though it was before dinnertime still. "Just a little while ago," she sighed, dropping prone to the bed limply alongside Blake. Ruby was quick to scramble over and hug the leggy redhead from the other side while Blake rolled over to snuggle into the other. Pyrrha had a soft, grateful smile as she wrapped her arms around them both.

"I showered and changed, then came right over," she continued, sighing heavily once more. "We hiked the entire way back, as Nora decided we could use the exercise instead of taking the Bulldog."

"That girl," Ruby snickered. "I take it the rest of the team isn't any happier with her?"

"Well, she decided it wasn't such a good idea when she had to carry Ren and then Jaune part of the way." Pyrrha smirked slightly. "I took pity on her and didn't require carrying myself."

"But now you're all worn out," Blake murmured, running her hand along the redhead's arm.

"Hmm, a bit," Pyrrha conceded with a smile. "And from the smell of things, you two were doing a little wearing out of your own."

"Just keeping our minds off of your absence," the brunette chuckled. "But now that you're back, we're complete!"

"Yes, we are," the redhead smiled. "I feel much better now."

"Bet we could make you feel even better," Ruby murmured, sharing a quick grin with Blake.

"Mmm," the Cat Faunus agreed. "I do believe our fluffy fox could use some special attention."

"I would not mind that in the least," Pyrrha sighed, pulling her girlfriends in towards her tighter.

The diminutive brunette grinned anticipatorily as Blake captured Pyrrha's lips in a slow, languid kiss. She was looking forward to taking her time with the redhead, giving her more relaxed attention given her weary state.

It didn't really matter to her how she was able to please her wonderful lovers, but the knowledge that she _could_ please them so ably filled her with an undeniable warmth.

_I love these women so very much, and I will continue to love them with every fiber of my being._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be a little more descriptive of Ruby's point of view at yosai's suggestion. Lemme know how it sounds.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	13. Chapter 13

"I still don't see why you won't tell me where we're going," Blake stated crossly, though she still allowed herself to be pulled along by the arm. Her energetic brunette lover wore a rather smug grin on her face which matched her tone perfectly.

" _You'll seeee…_ "

The Cat Faunus rolled her eyes. "I used to hate surprises, you know," she remarked.

"Really?" The pair stopped in the late-evening progress through Beacon's campus as Ruby peered up at the slightly taller girl, her silver eyes shining with curiosity. "Why?"

Blake looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed to have even brought the subject up. "Well… historically, for me, surprises were usually of the bad sort."

She jerked slightly in surprise as Ruby pressed a quick, soft kiss onto her lips. "Well, we aim to change that, fluffy fox and I," the diminutive girl giggled. "Only good surprises from here on out, at least when it comes to the three of us. Okay?"

"Okay," the raven-haired girl breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. _Like I could ever deny you or Pyrrha anything in this life or beyond…_

They resumed their trek, this time with their arms linked amicably.

"I'm assuming this is for my birthday?" Blake asked after a moment or two.

"Yep!"

"And I'm not going to have a bunch of people jumping out at me yelling 'surprise' or anything?"

"Nope!"

"Well… alright, then."

"You'll see, kitty cat, it's gonna be awesome!"

Blake chuckled lightly at her girlfriend's exuberance. "I'm sure it will be, sweetie."

Eventually, they entered the health building on campus. There was a nurse on duty as always, however, instead of a questioning as to their purpose, she and Ruby exchanged a silent wink before the pair continued on.

"Bribed the staff, did we?" the Faunus girl smirked.

" _Maaaybeee,_ " Ruby drawled with another of her enchanting giggles.

Blake had a short span to reflect on just how lucky she was to have such wonderful, gorgeous, enrapturing, gods-damned _sexy_ girls in her life, wholly bonded to each other and linked in an unshakable way, when Ruby finally dragged her towards a back room door. A dim light shone from behind, seemingly the only occupied room in the building.

She stopped upon entering the small, windowless room, frozen by what she saw in front of her.

Pyrrha was standing demurely behind a massage table, wearing nothing but a rather naughty smile and her hands clasped behind her back. Beside the towel-covered table was a smaller table with oils and what seemed to be hot rocks on it.

"Hello, kitty cat," the redhead greeted her warmly. "Happy birthday."

"Unh," she replied intelligibly.

"Oooh, yeah, it's a good surprise," Ruby giggled from behind. "I think we broke her already." The brunette walked around, already having shed her clothing, to stand in front of the awestruck Faunus with her hands on her hips and eyebrow quirked. "You, Miss Belladonna, are severely overdressed for this activity."

Blak gave herself a quick shake. "I suppose I am," she murmured with a wide smile. "This is… This is quite lovely, thank you both."

"Don't thank us until we're done with you," Pyrrha grinned. "Now come on, clothes off and hop on up." She gave the doughnut-shaped pillow at the head of the table a pat.

"Certainly," Blake agreed with an eager giggle. Soon enough she was lying face-down, staring at the floor through a hole cut out of the end of the table. Her hands were at her sides, and she wiggled a little to get settled.

"Comfy?" Ruby whispered next to her ear.

"Mmm."

"Good." The Cat Faunus gave an involuntary _squeak_ as the brunette left her with a little nibble on her earlobe.

She had a fairly decent notion that this was going to be one of _those_ massages, but that pretty well cinched the matter in her mind. As if the nakedness of her masseuses weren't a dead giveaway.

Soft music began playing from somewhere as Pyrrha ran a hand along her spine, down her backside, and finally trailing her fingers along the bottom of her right foot. It sent delicious shivers down her body, already eagerly anticipating her lovers' hands all over her.

"Alright then," Ruby murmured. Blake felt the warmth of the liquid oil, already heated up, as it was dribbled across her back, each arm, and each leg. Her Faunus ears then perked up at the sloshing noise of two sets of hands warming up the oil on themselves.

She could tell right away which hands were Ruby's, the oil unable to conceal those wonderfully calloused digits as they kneaded into her muscles on either side of her spine. And then Pyrrha's long, strong fingers began to work their own magic on both of her feet.

Blake let out an unabashed moan of pleasure at the attention, her body already relaxing. It changed into a pleased hum as Ruby drifted down and worked on her rear end.

"I swear to Oum, kitty cat," the brunette chuckled. "Words just cannot do your ass justice."

Blake snorted softly in humor. "Yes, I'm well aware of the both of your fascinations with my posterior."

"It's how we pass the time when you're not with us," Ruby conceded glibly. "We come up with new adjectives."

"Indeed," Pyrrha added, playing along. "We have quite the list, do we not, little rose?"

"We do indeed, fluffy fox. What were the ones from yesterday?"

"Hmm, let me see… Divine, momentous, exquisite…"

"Don't forget bountiful."

"Oh, yes, that one as well…"

By this point, Blake was shaking with suppressed laughter. "You two are such dorks," she snickered fondly.

"Too true," Pyrrha giggled softly.

Blake's merriment was cut off as the redhead's hands drifted northward along the inside of her thighs, brushing up against her labia. The Faunus girl moaned, her hips rotating and legs drifting apart slightly.

"Not yet, Blakey," her brunette lover murmured, pushing her hips back down. "Don't be too anxious, now."

The raven-haired girl gave a little growl at that, which made the others snicker quietly. Soon enough, though, she was contentedly purring as each girl took an arm and worked their magic.

"Alright, love," Pyrrha murmured. "Time to flip over."

Blake smiled as she complied, her head now cushioned in the middle of the round pillow and her raven tresses flowing off of the table above her. Her hooded eyes followed Ruby as she sauntered up and gave her a slow, languid kiss.

With a satisfied hum, the brunette eventually broke the contact, smiling down at her. "Feeling relaxed so far?" she asked impishly.

"Mmm. Definitely."

"Goodie. We'll see what we can do to relax you even more."

Blake nodded eagerly back, her view now filled with emerald eyes framed by long, red hair. Pyrrha wordlessly pressed her own lips to the raven-haired girl's, quickly deepening it as she pushed her tongue inside.

The Cat Faunus moaned once more, trying to pull her arms up to wrap around her lover's shoulders, but the redhead pushed them back down, grinning against the kiss.

Meanwhile, Ruby was expertly working the warmed massage oil all over the front of her body, rubbing lightly as she went. Blake gasped lightly into Pyrrha's mouth when her trimmed bush was skimmed and a finger brushed up against her labia.

"Oops," Ruby giggled.

Pyrrha snorted in amusement as she leaned back up. "Behave, little rose," she chided.

"Who, me?" the brunette protested innocently. "Always!"

The other two girls shared a roll of their eyes at that before Pyrrha moved down, starting at her feet once more and working up her legs. In the meantime, Ruby kneaded her strong fingers into the pectoral muscles, lightly brushing up against her breasts as she moved around her chest. Then her shoulders, one at a time, before she moved around above her head.

"Okay, sooo… I'm not sure about this next bit, only read about it," Ruby murmured. "Lemme know if it's uncomfortable, alright?"

"I will," Blake whispered. Her eyes closed as Ruby began to massage her scalp, her cheeks, and forehead. The brunette paid special attention to the base of her furred Faunus ears, causing a purr to rumble in Blake's chest as usual. Then her fingers slid around to the back of her neck, pulling and twisting slightly.

"Still okay so far?"

"Mmm. Nice."

Ruby giggled as she continued for another minute or so, then gently laying her head back down again.

"Open your legs up, kitty cat," the brunette whispered.

Keeping her eyes closed, Blake complied, pulling her knees up slightly and allowing them to drift apart. Soon she felt the moisture of more oil in between her legs, though by this point she was plenty wet with her own liquids. Pyrrha began to gently massage her labia, rubbing her fingers along the folds and exposing her lips.

Blake sighed contentedly, which changed into a full-out purr once more as Ruby began to use one of the heated rocks on her chest. She ran it along her right breast first, swirling around in a concentric circle until she reached her nipple, stroking it back and forth until it was pebbled with arousal. Then she treated the other breast with the same tender care.

She allowed an ecstatic moan to issue from her lips as her back arched slightly. Pyrrha gave her labia a small pinch, exposing her clit, which she then began to stroke with another of the heated rocks.

The feeling was unlike any she'd had before, perhaps not as arousing as her lover's fingers or tongue might be, but the smooth warmth made her want to just collapse in a happy, languid little puddle at the mercy of these two extraordinarily wonderful women.

While Ruby kept working on her nipples, her calloused fingers joining the heated rock so that both could receive attention at once, the redhead toiled just as diligently. The smooth black rock she held dipped into Blake's core, causing her to groan louder as she felt the warmth up inside her. And then that sensation was replaced by a pair of slender fingers as Pyrrha dug into her, fingers side by side and scooping up slightly to brush against her sweet spot. The rock was now rubbing against her clit, with her finger occasionally brushing the nubbin as well.

By this point, Blake was panting heavily, her moans interspersed with needy whines as she was ever so slowly brought up to a peak. Ruby took one nipple in between her fingers, rubbing and pulling at it, while Pyrrha abandoned the rock to bend over and wrap her teeth around her clit, pumping ever so slowly all the while.

When she did come, her vision was filled with white light as her consciousness exploded around her. She was dimly aware of the scream that was torn from her throat, but little else other than the weightless drifting, grounded only by the touch of her lovers.

She finally came back to reality once more with one girlfriend on each side, looking down at her lovingly while still massaging her arms with gentle care.

"And how are we now, love?" Pyrrha asked softly. "More relaxed?"

" _Oum_ , yes," Blake breathed over the sounds of Ruby's giggling. "If I were any more relaxed I'd be comatose."

"Hmm, too bad," the brunette grinned. "'Cause we weren't quite done with you yet."

Blake returned her lover's grin. "Alright, but this time I get to join in."

"I think we can accommodate that," Pyrrha conceded with a brilliant, anticipatory smile.

The three of them ended up in a tangle of sweaty, oiled limbs on the carpeted floor. It was a good thing Ruby and Pyrrha had gotten permission to use the room the entire evening, as none of the three of them made it back to the dorm before morning broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this little fluffy smut offering is to celebrate surpassing 150k hits on the main story, A Thorny Tangled Triangle. And that is all sorts of awesome.
> 
> Stay shiny!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluffy Freezerburn, detailing the beginnings of their relationship.

In all honesty, it really did begin with Weiss being cold that one night.

She and Yang had spent much of the evening awake and talking, the heiress unexpectedly pouring her heart out to the blonde bruiser after her rather disappointing date with Velvet.

"I just… I want to find someone I can relate to," the platinum-haired girl confessed quietly, staring at her hands. "Someone who will see me for who I am… I wondered if, perhaps, Velvet being a friend already might circumvent some of the preconceptions of my family, and perhaps that was the case… but…"

"It just didn't click," Yang murmured from where she sat, shoulder-to-shoulder next to her teammate. They had the dorm room to themselves that night, the other three girls who normally shared their space out and about in Vale until the wee hours of the weekend morning.

"It didn't," Weiss agreed solemnly. "No spark, no… no nothing." She sighed dismally. "At least we're still friends."

"There is that, yeah," the blonde nodded. She rested her hand on Weiss' knee. "So what's really bothering you about all this, princess?"

Weiss couldn't even summon up an ounce of irritation over the nickname, likely because this time the usual teasing undertone was absent. Yang was honestly concerned for her, listening to her like nobody else had before. Patient and understanding, two words which the heiress thought she'd never ascribe to the blonde brute back when she'd first met her.

"I put myself out there," she finally admitted after almost a full minute's hesitation. "It took a lot for me to do that, and now I'm scared to try again."

"Don't rush it," Yang advised quietly. "If it happens, it happens. You'll find someone, you're smart and pretty and talented."

"Thank you, Yang," she murmured, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder.

Eventually, though, it was time for bed, the both of them yawning widely at that point. Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha had returned just moments ago, and were now curled up contentedly on the Cat Faunus' bunk.

After Yang got up, Weiss gave a shiver from the absence of the comforting body heat. She'd always had poor circulation, it contributed to her slower rate of healing after taking a wound, her slower aura regeneration. But most irritatingly of all, it left her cold at night when she tried to fall asleep, hunkered down in her covers.

This night, though, her thoughts remained on her blonde friend, and the physical and emotional warmth she'd experienced.

_It couldn't hurt, right?_

She got back out of bed and tiptoed over to the other bunk. Those on the bottom were sleeping soundly; Weiss had noticed the normally alert Faunus girl was sleeping much more soundly now that she was ensconced in the middle of the others.

"Yang?" she whispered, peering over the top of the bunk on her tiptoes.

Glowing lilac eyes greeted her. "What's up?"

"I'm cold."

The bright orbs crinkled in momentary mirth before they retreated back. "C'mon up."

* * *

She liked to delude herself into thinking that the first time they kissed was purely accidental. She'd been sneaking into Yang's bed every night since then, for a week now, and then back out once more before the others woke. Yang had taken to cuddling her into her front, spooning her and effusing the white-haired girl with her body warmth.

Their whispered goodnights had evolved into quick hugs as well, and then once the blonde pressed a soft, chaste kiss onto the back of her head, it became a new routine. For the first time in her life, Weiss felt safe and secure.

The warmth in her chest every night was only partially attributable to the blonde's radiant body heat.

Three nights later, Weiss decided to turn her head to give Yang a kiss on the cheek, just as a gesture of thanks for all she'd done for her, but Yang had already moved in to do the same. Their lips met briefly, but each pulled apart right away. Lilac and pale blue orbs stared at each other uncertainly, looking for some sort of reassurance, or rejection, or…

Their lips met again, purposefully this time, soft and tender and with a wordless promise that none of this was a mistake.

* * *

It was a familiar scene, Yang and Weiss once more perched on the heiress' bed while the others were out on the town for the evening. Only this time they were much less concerned with appearances, as their secret relationship was not so secret anymore. Ruby had discovered the pair of them two weeks ago, and it had gone well enough that Weiss had, with only a trace of reluctance, agreed to make their status public.

So, instead of sitting side-by-side, Weiss was curled comfortably atop Yang's amble bosom, kissing her girlfriend arduously. Her small, nimble hands roamed across the blonde's torso, ghosting along toned abs and trim waist. And then they moved a bit higher to cup the bottom of Yang's breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Yang broke the kiss with a surprised gasp.

"Careful there, princess," she smirked. "Might start something you'll have to finish."

Weiss stared down at her girlfriend, momentarily chewing on her lower lip. "What if I want to start something?" she whispered with a faint undercurrent of anxiety.

Yang blinked her eyes. "Are… Are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm sure," Weiss replied, more firmly this time. "I want… I trust you, Yang, as much as I love you, and… Yes. I want my first time to be with you."

The blonde nodded slowly, desire warring with caution in her lilac orbs. Weiss knew that the blonde had partners in the past, she wouldn't be the first, but at this point in time, she was bound and determined to be the last.

Somehow, unexpectedly, this incredibly caring woman had completely captured her heart. And she knew that Yang felt the same for her, somehow the two of them, polar opposites at first ("You're literally fire and ice!" Ruby had proclaimed merrily) had just... clicked.

"Alright," Yang murmured after a pause. "If you're absolutely sure…"

"Yes, Yang," she whispered, lowering her head and trailing kisses along the blonde's collarbone. "I want you to take me, I want to make love to you, I want this. Please."

The taller woman pulled her up and sealed her lips over her own, pouring out her love and affection for the white-haired girl. Then she pulled the two of them up and into a sitting position, Weiss on her lap, as she slowly, teasingly began to disrobe the both of them. It wasn't long before the pair's nightclothes were discarded on the floor, and they faced each other in nothing but their panties and wide, lascivious grins.

Weiss greedily took in the sight of Yang's breasts, the generous areolas slowly tightening from desire. She snuck a hand up to rub one nipple between her fingers, eliciting an ecstatic groan.

Before she knew it she was on her back, Yang above her on all fours as she pulled Weiss' underwear off with one quick jerk. The blonde worked her way down her body, marking her girlfriend's pale skin with minute hickeys as she suckled and nibbled on every bit of the alabaster surface that she could reach.

Weiss' moans were unceasing as she squirmed and writhed under the blonde, waves of pleasure emanating through her small frame from the attention. And then Yang was settled between her legs, giving long, languid licks to the inside of each thigh.

She pulled her head up to stare down the length of her body, panting heavily. Weiss was certain her eyes were wild with desire by this point as she hesitantly reached down to rest a hand on Yang's blonde mane. "Is this… Is this okay? Can I, er… hold you?"

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, just don't tug on my hair, okay? You ready?"

Weiss threaded the fingers of both hands into the luxurious blonde mane, content in the knowledge that she was the only one permitted to do so. The trust they had in each other was easy and unwavering. "Yes," she whispered desperately.

With a grin, Yang descended to meet her lower lips. Her warm tongue ran along the length of her with the flat side first and then curled up so that her labia parted for her. Weiss' back arched, electricity seemingly shooting through her at the sensation.

"Oh, gods, yes… Yang, yes, please…"

She jerked slightly when a finger was eased inside her, startling her, but the momentary panic was short-lived. Weiss relaxed, enjoying the feeling of her lover moving in and out of her. Then those wonderful lips began to work again, this time on her clit, sucking and licking, rolling it around with the tip of her tongue.

Weiss could feel it building inside her, that glorious pressure like a sneeze that might shatter her entire being. She rode the crest for all she was worth, screaming Yang's name as she orgasmed.

As she lay there, trembling with the aftershocks, Yang carefully eased herself alongside her, cradling her naked body in her arms. She rubbed patterns along Weiss' arms, murmuring soothingly to her and placing feather-light kisses along her jawline and neck.

"Yang," she eventually whispered brokenly.

"Yeah, princess?" the blonde replied lovingly.

"We waited _entirely_ too long to do that."

The blonde snickered softly into her platinum tresses, and she gladly joined in. They rested for a few minutes more before Weiss levered herself up on an elbow.

"Well then, love," she stated with a grin. "I do believe it's your turn. Mind flipping over?"

Yang grinned in return as she rolled onto her back. "My pleasure, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to pkmnguy for the idea for this chapter. Less smut and more fluff this time, sorry if some prefer it the other way around. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter in Bind, however, as the main story has closed off. Hope everyone enjoyed the fluffy smut romps!
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
